A Guardian's Call
by tohrukai
Summary: The War ends, and Naruto and Sasuke finally leave the final blow, ending their short lives. But what if, a guardian Angel wants to change their entire story, rewrite it all, save the boys and village she came to love from afar? Well, I suggest you read this to find out ;) Yes it has romantic hints (gets juicier along the way) but also tons of action! Naruto and Sasuke but no Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

My New Story…

Prologue:

There they stood. The two brothers by bond, not by blood. The blonde, tan one was bent in half, trying to breathe while clutching at his bleeding stomach. One of his many wounded areas, but he stared deeply into the others eyes, painfully but somehow peacefully.

The other, dark haired and dark eyed, yet beautiful looked terribly ragged. He stood up but one eye was closed while the other cried bloody tears, just plain, regretful eyes.

"Sasuke.." the blonde yelled in a loud but clearly run down voice, the voice of a dying man, but there was a few more things to be said.

"Naruto, enough. It's time for us to leave." His voice showed just how much he was in pain. The voice also showed that he understood and accepted the pain though, the two men, were wise far beyond their years.

"Sasuke, before we finish this, I want you to know that you were always my comrade, and my friend. You may not have admitted it before, but I know you see that now too. Though I may not become Hokage, I am fine with that fact, just so long as I had my friend back for my final moments."

"Dobe… lets just finish this" Sasuke smirked at his brother, in a way he hadn't in years. Tears fell, but they could not lament any longer, it was time for them to end this war for both sides. Death was unavoidable now, but they were OK with that fact.

Naruto ran toward his friend, chuckled, and both of them felt one last pain in their bodies. They were now unavoidably doomed to death for the other had made his blow on his brother.

A large sword ran through Naruto's heart.

Sasuke's heart was stabbed by a kunai.

How simple this death was compared to the three day battle that had ensewed between just those two, one against the other. Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear "Thanks for never giving up".

Naruto shortly replied "lets find each other in the next life".

And with that, the two fell unto the cold bloodied ground, holding the other, bodies had gone limp.

A girl was heard crying, but not on the earth. This girl was high above any cloud.

"NOOOO, NOOO, I won't let it end this way! They can't die, nooo please, wake them up, they can't leave yet" she cried and hiccupped over the two dead boys, who had never once known her. She looked around the age of 13, long wavy red hair, and blue/silver eyes. She had wings protruding from her back, large feathery wings almost the size of her. She wore a dress completely made of soft gold and a crown of weaving golden leaves upon her small head. The eyes were both welted and wet for she had been crying for a while, she was beautiful in a very innocent way.

"Why do you cry, dear child?" an elder women looks down upon this angel. She two has long wings, but hers are silver, not white like the child's. The elder has dark brown wavy hair and green eyes that shined. "Kairi, please do not cry"

"But Yuuki!" *hiccup* "They are both good, both of them. Why did they have to die?! They had a bravery like none other I have ever seen on that horrible place. Please I must see Riku!" She tried to run up some shining stairs but Yuuki held her back.

"People die, its just the way. That is how that world works. You know this and yet you cry, please. Do you really wish to waste upon them?" She looked deep into Kairi's eyes.

Kairi replied short "Yes." And took off running for Riku.

"Riku, I have chosen! I know who I wish my change to be set upon, each wing for one person, I know my two! Please you must let me!" She was breatheless, yet still beautiful in her panicky state.

"I had a feeling you would seek me out, but something tells me you will not take no for an answer. Fine, you may go, I will grant you this wish you have deep in your heart. Be wary my child, for this will change you, but I know you will stay strong and most likely learn from being down on that place. I beg you to sing like you do in our world, this will be your best weapon and safest haven in that world. Complete the stage it takes for an angel to become a guardian angel, for you have but this one chance. Try to be happy down there."

She bowed and smiled a huge grin "Thankyou so much great Riku!" and with that, he waved his hand, and the world swallowed and spat out Kairi. She had been put to sleep.

Chapter One: Awakening

Kairi awoke, falling through the sky. She attempted to flap her wings calmly, when it occurred to her, she had no wings anymore. She gave them up for this one chance. She quickly became panicky and looked down to see where she was falling to. It was clearly the once peaceful Konoha she had come to love, bright and sunny it was the middle of the day. It was Konoha before all the trouble had begun. She needed to think fast if she wanted to be able to walk through the towns and such. The one thing she could think of…

"AHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP" She SCREAMED at the top of her lungs, which is louder than most, as she fell.

A man with white hair looked up to see a red headed child, CHILD, falling from the sky. His widened eyes told of his surprise, but that was as much of a reaction that he was going to give, because she could not see behind his mask "Kakashi Hatake" she thought to herself.

He ran up the side of a yellow building, and jumped off the red roof to catch her. She quickly relaxed and reached out her hands to the man whom she loved like a mentor from afar. He was surprised at how composed she was. Softly they landed on the ground, him cradling this strange child in his arms. She started to cry. She was scared and she started shaking but held on to Kakashi's shirt tightly. He squatted down and brought her into a cradle position as he held her. This lasted for 3 minutes when suddenly a young boy with sleek black spikyed haired boy walked up with a pink haired girl and a pouting blonde toward Kakashi.

The black haired boy looked pissed, but when he saw the crying child he loosened up. She looked around the age of 7, barely able to go to the school, while here these three stood as genin. When she looked at them through her wet eyes, she tensed up. '_Why am I not the same age as them, I can't be younger, crap how young am I in this body, I thought I was around seven or eight when I left, and they already look 12!'_

Kakashi breathed out a sigh and looked at the childs comtemplative face. He said "Hello, my name is Kakashi, may I ask yours?"

She stared at his eye, it was far prettier up close than it was high in the sky. She stood up, out of his arms and dusted herself off. She looked over at the three clearly confused kids and back to Kakashi. She hiccupped, and bowed. "I am sorry for running into you like this. My name is…" 'name. Name. NAME. crap should I use my name, or should I just make one up, OK. Think. Riku said something about Dragons before I passed out soo…' "Kairi Doragon."

She then looked over at Sasuke and Naruto ignoring the pink haired girl "and its also nice to meet you Naruto and Sasuke" Kakashi looked in surprise, how did she know his students. He wondered if she lived in the villiage or not, but either way the Hokage should know of the encounter.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other in surprise. Naruto stared at the small redheaded child and wondered if he met her. When he looked at her however, he couldn't help but smile. There, this girl he had never met, knew about him, and still smiled at him like he was the greatest thing, even though Sasuke was right next to him. And CLEARLY she knew about Sasuke too! She had no hate, no evil, no cruelty in her eye. Just a cute almost proud look for him. She couldn't stand it any longer, she ran over to Naruto and hugged him. And why not? Kairi knew just how wonderful this 12 year old would become. She then moved over to Sasuke and hugged him too.

Sasuke tensed but did not reject this little girls hug. This hug was different, almost an understanding hug, no longer pity. He looked down at her, she was not smiling per say, but she looked happy, almost gleaming standing next to him. He usually hated girls, but this one had a difference about her. She did not look at him like he was hot or sexy, or like she had pity on him because he lost his family. It was a look of almost pure love and understanding. He wanted to hug her again, but held himself back, he had to keep his composure for he didn't know this girl.

Kairi was already so happy, these were the two boys she picked to give her wings up for, and she was going to change the future! She was sure of it. She could not change the fact that these two were heros in her eyes, and she had never been one to hide her feelings.

Kakashi saw all of this, all of the emotion coming from her, and the responses from the boys. He did not understand, but he knew something beyond his understanding was occurring. He said "Kairi, right? I am going to have to take you to our Hokage, do you buy chance have family nearby that I can send a shinobi to let know we have you?"

Kairi responded quickly "my family and villiage all were killed a while back (which was true, she just died with the rest of her family when it happened), I have been living by myself for a bit wondering around. But I saw the big village gates and thought that this place looked nice, just for a while at least" then she smiled at Kakashi a contempt smile. She then grabed Sasuke and Naruto's hand (one in each hand) and asked "If I have to see the Hokage, can they come too?"

Sasuke looked down, and almost jerked his hand away. He looked at her and wondered how she was smiling so happily if she was alone. As soon as he thought this, it hit her. She realized she was alone, there was no longer a Riku to pester, or a Yuuki to seek advice from. All her friends and family were gone, not a soul knew her on this planet. Not one soul. And with that she felt very lonely, her eyes showed it all. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all saw this as soon as she realized just how lonely she was.

Kakashi replied "Of course they will come" He looked at his students as if to say _'you better come or your butts will be handed to you the next time we train'_. But Naruto and Sasuke did not need a look from their sensei. Sasuke held on to her hand a little tighter, it was odd for Sasuke to feel caring for a stranger, but something told him that he meant a lot to her, and in turn, she meant something to him. Naruto felt the same, so he looked down and said "Were gonna come, K? So don't worry" and then he grinned his big goofy smile.

Kakashi sent Sakura home (Sorry I really don't care about Sakura right now)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

She held on to their hands tightly as they walked her up the stairs to the Hokage. A few curious glances were set towered Naruto and Sasuke and the strange girl, but Sasuke's glare quickly set them straight.

As they walked up to the big door, Kakashi said "This is the Hokages room, I'll go in fir…"

But Naruto had other ideas, he kicked the door open and yelled "Yo. Gramps Hokage, have you met Kairi yet?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he was kind of dragged in.

The Hokage was startled because he was focused, but he was not surprised to hear Naruto's voice barging in. 'Oh what is he going off about now' the old man chuckled to himself before looking up. But when he looked up he was surprised. The young Uchiha member and Uzumaki member were holding hands with a strange new young girl. He wished he could take a picture. Sasuke with his lip protruded trying to look cool on the left. Naruto grinning like an idiot with his free hand behind his head on the right. And this adorable innocent young girl laughing and admiring them in the middle. That quickly told him that she was not from this village, and no matter how cute the situation was, she could still be dangerous to his favorite trouble maker, and his smartest pupil. Kakashi walked in with an embarrassed look on his face and two hands up.

"Lord Hokage, this is Kairi Doragon, I was wondering if you were aware of her arrival?"

"No I was not"

"Well I found her, or rather caught her as she came… falling… into… the…?" he looked at her and asked "actually Kairi, can you tell us why you were falling when I saw you?"

She had to think, these men were no fools… "I climbed on the tallest tower to see if there were any empty apartments I could see I liked. But I kind of slipped and fell."

The tallest tower was for high ranking shinobi only, so they both knew this was a lie, the outside was un climbable unless you had chakra control and no way did a 8 year old know how to do that yet. But they left it alone, and would question her again later.

The Hokage said "Do you not have a family that you can stay with, or perhaps a friend?"

She replied "um well… no not really, my whole family and all my friends died when a few people attacked our village, I was the only one who got away at least that I know of. So I have kind of been wondering around place to place looking for a new place to stay, I don't really have anywhere to go"

The Hokage took pity on her, he could read people like a book, and he could tell through her eyes that she was genuinely alone and needed somewhere to stay, so the old man looked at the two boys who stayed quiet for most of the conversation.

"Sasuke"

"hn"

"What?"

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Better. I have a mission for you, a special mission"

Naruto chimed in "WHAT!? Why does HE get a special mission?!"

Sasuke smirked "Because clearly I am superior to you dobe"

Naru: "As if, it's probably something really dumb, if it was cool he would so give it to me!'

Sasu: "Quit acting you like you know anything. Better yet, shut up"

Naru: "wanna say that again"

Naruto and Sasuke had both let go of Kairi's hand by now. She was a little disappointed, but as the conversation progressed, she saw the Hokage rubbing his temples. Kakashi was face palming. Plus Naruto and Sasuke were going at it fighting. She couldn't hold it in any longer, and she busted out laughing. Everything else stopped, Kakashi looked at her strangely, and Hokage stobbed rubbing, and Naruto and Sasuke (both holding the collar of each others shirt) looked at one another with an odd face. She couldn't help it, the whole situation was just as Naruto and Sasuke were like in her memory, except now she was here, it was a new adventure. She laughed for a few more seconds and then apologized.

Sasuke by now was smirking at her in a charming way, truly a bright smile for him. Naruto stood grinning off and Kakashi looked pleased. Whoever this Kairi girl was, he may be good for his two trouble makers. Hokage continued.

"Anyways, Sasuke, she will be staying with you in your home. You and Naruto's new mission" Naruto gleamed "is to show her around while she becomes a new member of Konoha." Kairi was surprised at how easily he accepted her, but she dared not question it.

"Wah? Why does she have to stay with me, it's not like we are short on apartments, and why not Naruto?" Sasuke complained. Kakashi hit him over the back of the head and he glared. Kairi was sad, but she understood that he didn't know her. He had no idea who she was, even though she knew everything about him.

"Naruto's place is not sanitary or safe in anyone's definition" Hokage replied

"WHAT?! Yeah huh." Yelled Naruto, but no one cared except Kairi giggled a bit.

"So why can she not have an apartment?" Questioned Sasuke.

*Sigh* "Sasuke, this is your mission, she is a stranger to the Leaf and as such she will need to be watched, I trust you can handle an eight year old, correct? And I also believe that you should understand a little better than most would, considering her situation is a bit similar, except she has nowhere to go." Hokage retorted somewhat aggravatingly.

Sasuke blushed, he didn't mean to be so arrogant, he just was a little freaked to have another person in the place where his family once lived. Kairi looked down. "…um excuse me. If Sasuke had the same thing happen.." (she pretended not to know, hey can't be too suspicious) "then I would understand if he did not want me to sleep in the same home that his clan once did. I mean, I wouldn't want to babysit some little boy and have to let him live in the same home where I loved my family, and especially if that home held the family member who destroyed it all. It is totally under… um… did I say something wrong?" They all were staring at her in awestruck wonder. How could she possibly have come to that conclusion. No matter how good a person is at reading faces, there is no way a face can say "My brother killed my clan" (woops, guess she forgot the whole careful thing)

Sasuke tensed "No. She can't" he walked out and Kakashi was about to go after him.

Kairi yelled "WAIT! I'm sorry, I am not supposed to tell people, but my family and whole clan were psychics. We see things, and we can not control them. I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just can't really help it" quick thinking… but who knew if they would buy it. There had been a family that once had the ability to use psychic powers, they were one of the first ninjas but because their power was feared, others made sure that they slowly died out. But the world holds many secrets, who is the Hokage to decide what is true and what is not. She ran over to Sasuke and said "Listen, I need somewhere to stay and you have a home. Please." She would not give up on her biggest mission easily.

He clenched his fist and jaw and looked down at her pleading and yet fierce face. It clearly said 'either I come with you, or I make you take me. I will find a way to win'. He sighed, he didn't understand why he gave in so easily but there was something almost 'home' about her.

Kairi saw the acceptance in his eyes and grabbed his hand. She was beaming, and bowed to Hokage and Kakashi. She ran over to Naruto and hugged him once more. Then she caught up to Sasuke and walked with him all the way home. What adventures were about to begin, and how much would she change the future, when already she was changing his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Time is Everything

As they arrived at Sasuke's clan sign, she could feel him tense. This was very difficult for the last Uchiha heir to allow a stranger into his clans base. She squeezed his hand as if to say "Don't worry, I understand". He sighed and continued on.

Very carefully Kairi walked over obstacles, she didn't want to ruin anything about this place. Even in its complete desolation, other than Sasuke, it gave off a sincere aura of beauty and strength. Sasuke saw her clumsily but carefully step over every stone and crack. He chuckled to himself, but not loud enough for Kairi to hear. She really did respect this place.

When they finally came to Sasuke's house, Sasuke spoke. "this is my home, make sure to take off yo-" But kairi had already taken off her shoes and began to walk along the porch. Sasuke just closed his eyes and said "hn". He thought '_Whatever, as long as she doesn't break anything and doesn't touch anything, then I guess it doesn't matter'_. As soon as he opened his eyes again, she was gone. "Crap." He tried to find her on the outside of his house, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and went inside to find her in the kitchen.

"I make a mean grilled cheese, I know it's not common here, and you may not even know what it is, but would you like to try?" She just smiled a carefree smile and continued without his answer. She had to make a great impression, and the hero in her eyes at least deserved a sandwhich. He shrugged and sat down at the table. This way he could watch her and relax a bit. He decided to close his eyes just for a bit, and why not, today was exhausting before this stranger arrived, training all day, and confusing and overwhelming after she arrived. He could use a bit of relaxation.

Five minutes later he peeked open just a bit to check on her. She was standing over him, not quite looking at him, with a knife in her hand. He jumped up fast as lightning and pinned her to the ground knocking the knife out of her hand. Kairi screamed "WHAT?!"

He changed to sharingan in an instant and glared at her while he was on top of her holding her pinned. She snorted "Puh-lease Sasuke, that wont work on me. Why did you tackle me, I thought you were asleep?!"

"Why were you holding a knife over me"

"I was finishing cutting the fruit? You can't just have grilled cheese, that is unhealthy, I was just cutting the orange so it would be easier for you to eat."

He saw no lie in her blue silvery eyes. He kept holding her down but looked over at the table and sure enough, an orange had been cut in half, one half was halved again, while the other remained larger. He looked back at her to see Kairi smiling a goofy smile.

She couldn't help it, she loved this boy and he was so funny when he was flustered. She started laughing. Her laugh sounded like bells, beautiful bells all throughout the kitchen. This surprised him, but he ended up smirking. He let her go and helped her up. He "emhmmed" and looked to one corner of his eye in shame. Kairi blushed, and bowed to him. "I am very sorry for scaring you, I understand your reaction" She giggled and blushed. He smiled at her and waved it off. Then she chimed "But your dinner is ready" She smiled and ran into the kitchen.

As he ate he thought '_This isn't going to be as bad as I thought, just so long as she doesn't scare me again'_. He looked up to see her looking at him, she was staring to see any sign of approval for her cooking. He simply smirked back, and rolled his eyes, his version of approval. She glowed with excitement.

The Next Day

Sasuke woke up as soon as the suns light barely touched his skin. He rubbed his hair and walked out of his room. He was just in his shorts. He saw an apron on the floor. '_Wait, oh yeah, someone else is staying here._' He thought. He walked around but where was Kairi? He began to panic inwardly, but his face didn't show it.

He did this for 2 minutes, realizing she was not in his house. With this, his face did begin to show it. He threw on his shirt and shoes and ran outside. He was breathing a little differently than normal. _'Where is she, where is she' _he thought. He decided that after yesterday, she wouldn't be wondering around his clan base, so he ran toward the town.

He began to panic as he entered when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke, sleep well?" She could see he looked a little flustered. "Are you ok?"

"Have you seen the girl that Kakashi was with yesterday?"

She shook her head. He grumbled and turned around to look for Naruto, '_maybe he saw her' _when he ran straight into Kakashi.

"Whoa Sasuke, seems like your not as cool and composed as usual. You lose something?" Sasuke's eyes got wide, but he held his face in a composed-ish manner that still looked cool. Kakashi laughed and began walking away "hey maybe you should get something to eat, your looking a little green!"

Sasuke knew right then where she was. She was no doubt at Ichirakus with Naruto. '_Stupid Kakashi, I do not look green' _he thought, but he was already running toward ichirakus.

"Cmon there is some way cool stuff I want to show you around the village!" Naruto yelled. "Thanks for putting it on the house!" he yelled to Ichiraku. Then Sasuke saw Naruto run out with Kairi, giggling, holding his hand.

"OY!" Kairi froze knowingly guilty, Naruto turned to see Sasuke looking frustrated and with this, he chuckled. Sasuke's teeth were gritted, and he looked completely pissed. Kairi looked down in shame as he spoke "Why the hell didn't you wake me up before you left?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn-"

"And why did you not sleep in the room I told you to, huh?" He cut her off. He breathed in and out. '_Calm down, clam down, keep your cool._' He just looked at her.

"I kinda slept outside because I wanted to see the stars, and you just looked so peaceful in your room, I thought that I would go wake up Naruto instead…" he stared at her like she was crazy. Actually they both did.

Naruto spoke "kairi, why did you sleep outside?"

She blushed but she wanted to be honest. In her old world, that was where they slept. The temperature was always perfect, always sunny, and the grass was so soft there was no need for a bed. It was different here, but it would be odd to sleep in a bed. "I am kind of used to it.." now she had to lie "after my family and clan died that was just where I slept, in the woods and all around. I really don't mind."

Naruto started laughing, Sasuke glared at him but Naruto didn't care, he just kept right on laughing. Kairi let go of Naruto's hand and looked up at Sasuke. "did you eat your breakfast?"

He looked at her surprised "My.. breakfast?"

"Yeah I made you breakfast before I left, it wasn't much, just some fruit I cut up, but I left it on the counter."

Naruto chimed "No, I bet he was too busy freaking out"

"Was not dobe!" but it was true. Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but Naruto was actually right. He was about to fight Naruto when Kairi interrupted

"I would really like to see the villiage!" they both looked at her, and saw her innocent, but beautiful face staring up at them. They gave in.

Naruto was bright and talkative as they walked around. He loved having a new friend, especially one that liked him as much as she did. When Naruto wasn't talking Sasuke would every now and then leave a few words about places like "Hokage lives there" and "That's the school, I guess" and "that's the north gate, obvioiusly". Sasuke found this whole thing dumb, who cared about showing her the villiage when he needed to train.

After about an hour she interrupted Naruto's ranting about Ramen for the third time and said "well I guess I can figure out the rest on my own." She squeezed Sasuke's hand and hugged Naruto. "You guys go train, I would like to walk around a bit by myself" Sasuke looked at her, and it was like she read his thoughts. "Don't worry, I have a great sense of direction, I won't get lost!"

He trusted her and they found Sakura and went to train. She was alone at last! But she already missed them. The bonding between Naruto and Sasuke was key though, so she had to give them some time to train together and compete.

She managed to find the playground. The villiage looked so different from up high, rather than on the ground walking around. She thought she had a great sense of direction, but no, that was not true at all. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't fought Zabuza yet and that was a KEY mission, so she probably had three days at best to lounge around and relax before she really had to make decisions. There was a lot that she was going to have to change. So techinically she had three days to get on Sasuke and Naruto's best sides before she knew anything about Zabuza or any missions. Apparently they have gone on a few missions but nothing serious.

"So how am I supposed to do this… maybe I should have made a plan before volunteering to do this.."

"Volunteering to do what?" It was Kakashi. '_Wait aren't they supposed to be training?_' she thought. She looked around to see it had become dark. '_CRAP!_' Sasuke was gonna be mad if she didn't come back soon. She got up and looked for Kakashi, he was right behind her, how long had he been there?

He continued "you have been here for awhile, shouldn't you be heading toward ho- I mean Sasuke's house?" She smiled at his stumble.

"Yeah your right, I will" As she was about to walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Kairi, what did you volunteer for?" he was very serious, she frowned.

"Kakashi sensei, I can't lie to you, or rather I don't want to. So please, let me go" Kairi was more serious then she had ever been. Kakashi frowned. She continued when he didn't let go "This is far beyond your understanding, you wouldn't understand if I tried." He wasn't budging. She stared at him long and hard, this 8 year old was not messing around. She finally sighed "If I prove to you that its beyond your understanding, will you let me go, I don't want to make Sasuke mad."

He simply nodded without letting her go. She looked up and thought '_Yuuki please, I know I am supposed to do this alone, but just so I won't have to break any promises. Please' _ She waited a moment, comtemplating a plan B. But as she was thinking, something miraculous began. Kakashi let go when suddenly Kairi was wrapped in gold dust. Kakashi watched in wonder, and Kairi fell over and passed out, somehow the gold dust had affected her and she immediately passed out as soon as she breathed it in.

As the gold dust melted off of her Kakashi swallowed hard. She was at least 2 years older, and far more beautiful. He decided that perhaps this was beyond his understanding, and she did not seem like a danger to his two students. He picked her up, at least 3 inches taller and hair longer. Her eyelashes were long and dark and skin was perfect. He sighed, what is this girl going through.

He carried her to Sasuke's house only to find him waiting outside of the clan sign. He looked angry, but when he saw Kakashi carrying her, his anger immediately turned to fear. He noticed that this girl looked different, "who is she?"

Kakashi replied "Don't ask questions that you know the answer to." The Sensei handed the girl to Sasuke and walked away waving his hand in a 'good luck' manner.

'_How, how has this happened? Why does she look almost as old as Sakura, and why, why is she passed out? Did she fall asleep in the grass? That doesn't explain the age change. What is going on?_' he continuously freaked out in his own thoughts while his eyes remained fixed on Kairi. She was indeed beautiful. He looked at everything, the way her red locks fell into tiny pieces on her perfect skin. The way her lashes covered so much ground, for her being so young. And the way that even though she was sleeping soundly, her aura felt so very much alive. He didn't like looking at another person like this, but he couldn't help it. He came to a decision, that he would protect her from the cruel world. Especially his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Three More Days

Kairi lay sore in her bed. Sasuke had to wrestle her into the bed the night before. Kairi couldn't help but cry a little but she complied after Sasuke put her in a guillotine position. She could definitely handle a little pain, but she cried because for some reason, the thought of not sleeping under the stars where Riku and Yuuki could see her, scared her. I mean they could see her anyways, but she would rather feel more connected. I guess some sacrifices are necessary.

**Day 1 Begins **

Kairi got up, the sun hadn't even risen yet but she couldn't get a wink of sleep. She would really have to get used to a bed. So she walked around the house and began making breakfast. This morning she made a blueberry pastry for Sasuke. The sun probably would not rise for another half hour, so she guessed she had about that much time to herself. What she didn't know was Sasuke got up early this morning, so he could be awake before her. She decided to go take a bath in the clan's bath house before he awoke.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, and began to walk out of the house, when WHAM it happened. They ran straight into each other! Both only had a towel covering themselves, and Sasuke was wet.

She stumbled back and hit the floor, completely confused, eyes closed. Sasuke also took a few steps back, soaking wet and hair all down on his face, his muscles gleaming through the water. Sasuke was also surprised, his cheeks became a redder shade than normal when he realized what happened, and when he saw the towel barely covering her up.

She looked up just in time to see his towel begin to fall off, and her eyes became huge, face immediately red. Almost the color of her hair. She turned tail and ran inside as he grabbed his towel before it showed his goods.

Sasuke was just bewildered, but he smirked when he finally put together all that had happened. It was pretty funny actually. He turned around to stifle a laugh. He hadn't laughed in so long. But her face was priceless when she saw him, and she totally ran like a goof and almost slipped again on her way inside. It was hilarious, any normal person would laugh. He tried very hard not to laugh and after about 2 minutes of just breathing and chuckling to himself, he succeeded.

He walked inside and yelled "good morning" as if nothing had happened, he was so teasing her. He once again stifled a laugh.

She slowly peaked her head around a corner, fully dressed, as if to make sure he was dressed, but her eyes were closed just in case. She replied "how was your sleep" in an embaressed whisper.

He couldn't help himself this was too much fun, and he wanted to see just how red he could make her. So he still put no clothes on other than the towel and he crept up to her and whispered in her ear "great and yours".

A shiver ran down her back and she grew three shades darker. She backed up into a wall, eyes still closed and felt her way to her room. All she could squeak out was "good".

Sasuke laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh. He gained control of himself after about a minute, when suddenly he saw the pastry on the counter. He loved blueberries, and his mom used to make pastries just like this for him and his brother. He smiled and then sighed with his hand behind his head. He put some clothes on and then walked into her room. She was laying on the floor, face down. He stepped over to her and said "We got to go meet Naruto, c'mon."

"…ok"

"so are you ready to go?"

"…yeah"

"hn" He began to get a little aggravated but understood this was his fault. So instead of being a gentlemen, he picked her up and she screamed. "C'mon Kairi its time to go!" Then he slammed her on the soft bed.

She laughed, that beautiful laugh that sounded like bells, it was like a scream laugh and it was so cute. When she finally opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She smiled at him and then stood up.

He saw her give him a strange look after a moment, and she just stood there. He replied "what?"

"Did you get shorter?"

"No, people don't usually shrink"

"then why…?"

He understood, she had no idea that she had changed. So he went to grab a mirror. When he returned he showed it to her. She gasped and smiled and said to herself '_Thankyou Yuuki, I can do more with this age than I could when I was eight. Thankyou' _She giggled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, her appearance may have changed but she was still the same old Kairi. He just smirked, happy that she didn't freak out like normal girls would.

As they walked out Naruto and Sakura were waiting by the clan sign. "Good morning Sasuke! How was your sleep, wow you look great today." Naruto just snorted and turned his head up a little. Sakura got a little jealous when he saw the beautiful girl holding Sasukes hand.

"Goodmorning Naruto! Goodmorning Sakura. I hope you slept well." Then she ran over and hugged Naruto goodmorning. She was happy to see him again.

He looked down bewildered and then it him "Kairi?" Sakura gasped, he was totally right, it was Kairi. Sasuke explained before Naruto sounded like an idiot.

"Yes, Dobe, Kakashi Sensei is the only one who knows anything." She had stopped hugging him by this time and Naruto looked down. He blushed a little, she was far prettier than cute now. But she still had a cute aura about her. He looked at her face and then turned around. She was confused. He blushed and didn't want to show anyone. Sasuke smirked, because he knew what Naruto was on about. He walked over to Kairi and looked at her.

"Kairi, is there anywhere specific you want to go today?"

"Um, actually Sasuke we have a mission today, Mrs. Herris lost her cat again." Sakura chimed in, she was not a fan of Kairi getting all the attention.

Kairi sighed, yes Sakura was very annoying right now, but she would become strong and brave later. So she replied "I want to go with you, I promise I will keep up, and I won't interfere, I just still want to spend time with ya'll but I know you have to do your missions."

Kakashi jumped down from a building… or something? He just typically appeared from somewhere. "Glad to see you all here, and Kairi you can come, since Sasuke and Naruto also have to keep an eye on you, one way or another, just keep up"

"I will" She just smiled.

They all had headsets on, except for Kairi, and they ran through the woods. Kakashi giving orders to the three genin. Kairi tagged along with Sakura while Sasuke and Naruto were on a team. Kakashi just stood watching his team as he read Make Out Paradise in his hand. The three were scrambling like crazy, and Kairi loved watching the cat being captured and then scratching the three like crazy, and getting away again. She knew Sasuke would be the one to capture it eventually, he was very skilled at capturing cats, especially ninja cats, but Naruto kept getting in the way.

Kairi became sleepy so she began singing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Her voice was beautiful and about ten seconds into her song everything froze. All the birds stopped chirping, and wind blew silently, and Kakashi stopped reading to look at her. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, all looked in bewilderment and the cat slowly came over to Kairi and fell asleep in her lap. Birds flew down as well, to greet her. When the cat crawled into her lap she pet it softly, and the birds stood on her arms and shoulders. She stopped singing and started giggling as the cat rubbed himself all over Kairi.

She picked the cat up and handed it to Sakura. She just smiled. Everything felt so… peaceful. Then the world became normal again. The birds flew away and the cat started freaking out, but Sakura had a firm grip on it. What just happened, thought Naruto and Sasuke. It was becoming dark.

"Sasuke, I am going to head back now and begin making dinner! Go ahead and get the cat to the hokage, it should be ready by the time you return, and Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura can come over too if its OK with you. I will go ahead and make dinner for five, and if it's not OK then dinner will already be ready for tomorrow!" She laughed and ran away toward the Uchiha clan base. Sasuke smiled. Naruto yelled "Make it taste as good as Ramen!" and Sakura just pouted while the cat freaked out. Kakashi was beginning to like this girl more and more.

She ran all the way to Sasuke's, getting a little lost on the way, but overall she found it eventually. She began making a delicious meal that consisted of fried rice, pork and eggs. It was going to be delicious. They were taking longer than she expected, so she decided to put the food in storage devices so they would stay warm.

She walked outside and got on the roof to look at the stars. Getting up was easy, she knew that she was given natural skills by Yuuki and Riku, this way she was protected, in fact she could probably take out Sakura if she wanted too, but Sakura was important. She waited an hour, no one had shown up yet.

She got bored, no idea where they were, so she jumped off the roof. She decided to see what abilities she had. She began to sing a peaceful song. Clearly this had an affect earlier in the day. Suddenly a dog came out of nowhere and jumped on her. It surprised her but the dog just wanted to hear the song, it sat down in front of her. More animals began to gather, birds, cats, dogs, even one big cat, but all just sleepily sat down. It was funny because her mother used to have animals randomly show up when she sang as well. Was this possibly a blood line thing?

She looked straight at the dog and thought '_Stand up'_ while she was singing. The dog stood up. She thought '_Run to the top of the roof and back' _and the dog did. She could control animals! This was great! She continued to test this theory, and eventually it was proven.

She stopped singing and waved the animals away back to where they came from. What else could she do. But she yawned, and thought that this was good for one night. It must have been very late, so where were Naruto and Sasuke and Sensei. She began to get a little worried. She knew better than to leave, because even if she just missed Sasuke, he would have her head. So she sat by the table near the door for a little while. A little while slowly turned into a long while. And a long while turned into hours.

**Day 2 Begins**

Sasuke finally arrived home. He told Sakura no to the dinner thing. She was sad but she went home. He wasn't a fan of Naruto, but Kairi clearly was. So he told Naruto that they would eat at his house (Being Naruto's) the next night. It was around 3 in the morning. He trained with Kakashi for awhile before coming.

He was tired, well more like exhausted, when he came home and saw Kairi asleep outside. Somehow she found her way there, but she wasn't in the grass. She was asleep on the porch by the door. He sighed, '_How long has she been there' _. Her hair was a little damp, so she had taken a bath while he was gone, probably smart considering what had happened the day before. He smiled to himself, but she could seriously catch a cold, sleeping outside with wet hair.

He picked her up very gently and carried her to his room. He had warmer sheets and a blanket. He slept next to his bed so that he was SURE to get up when she did. He only had a few hours to sleep before she awoke most likely. But the dinner smelled really good, so he had a few bites, smiled to himself, and fell asleep next to her. He was on the ground, and she was on the bed.

A few hours later, just like clock work she woke up. She looked around, a bit confused '_Did I fall asleep in Sasuke's room?_' she looked down to see a sleeping Sasuke next to her. She looked over just a little too quickly because when she did, the room started spinning. She quickly became naucious. What was this feeling. She never felt like this in her old world, everything was perfect there. Ohhh, this must be illness. No wonder people hated it so much. It felt awful. She sat up and held onto her head. _'I wonder what caused this'_. She was sweaty, and felt hot but was shivering. Suddenly, like her body had a mind of its own, she jumped out of the bed and ran outside.

After she was done getting sick she curled up into a ball. She felt awful. She didn't want to move. But she only had three days and one of them was already gone. She can't waste today like this. She refused. She slowly tried to get up but fell over. Sasuke caught her.

"Go back to bed" he ordered.

"No, I want to spend the day with you and Naruto" she rasped out.

"No. Your body can't handle that today."

"I want to!"

"Kairi, don't be stupid, your sick."

She began to shake with frustration, no one understood, no one could ever understand. She gave up her wings to save them and spend time with them, and a stupid virus was stopping her. "NO!" She pushed Sasuke away and grabbed the railing of the porch.

"I. Am. Fine." Obviously she was lieing, but Sasuke would be stupid not to tell she was being serious about spending the day with them. Right now she reminded Sasuke of Naruto a bit. This pissed him off.

"And how the hell do you expect to do anything in your condition." Sasuke retorted, he look mad but also worried.

"I am stronger tha-" and just like that she got sick again over the railing. He held her hair back and wrapped his arms around her after she was done. Why couldn't she just do what he said? And why did she have to sleep outside with wet hair? Was she stupid? Suddenly he heard a sniffle, and he turned her around to face him.

She was crying silently, looking at the floor. She didn't want Sasuke to know, but she was so helpless, she couldn't do anything, and she knew that it would be impossible without hurting her body. She felt very hot and crouched down. Sasuke kneeled over and felt her forehead. She was burning. He really became worried, but kept his cool.

He attempted to pick her up, she tried to refuse but eventually gave in. She was just so exhausted. He carried her to his room again and tucked her under the blankets. He grabbed a washcloth and dampened it and put it on her forehead. After he did that… he was clueless. He never really got sick much, and when he did, he just dealt with it. He usually just laid down and powered through it, but it never really seemed as bad as this was hitting Kairi. It was as if she had never been sick before, and her body didn't know what to do. He thought and thought, it was already around 10:00. Kakashi had to be awake, and he would know what to do. So he closed the shades and ran past all the houses to his clan sign. Naruto and Sakura were there but no Kakashi, this however was a usual occurrence.

He ran up to them "Where is Kakashi?!"

Sakura replied "Where is Kairi, I thought she was training with us today?"

Naruto just looked Sasuke up and down, he looked manic, and tired. Never before had Naruto seen Sasuke like this. On a usual day, Naruto would find this to be funny, but since Kairi was not there, clearly something was wrong.

"Kakashi is late as usual, I haven't seen him." For once Naruto sounded serious. Sakura was surprised, and felt left out, but something was going on, that much she could tell.

"Sasuke what happened?" she asked. He wanted to scream at her to shut up, but he didn't have time, and he wanted to at least keep a little composure. How could she possibly be so annoying to him.

Naruto answered "I am guessing it has to do with Kairi. Listen Sasuke, I know you don't like other people in your clan house, but let me watch her while you find Kakashi, you'll be better at it than me. I can handle it, believe it." He smiled at Sasuke and gave a thumbs up. For once Sasuke was grateful for Naruto, he didn't smile, but he shook his head and took off, while Naruto ran the other direction toward Sasuke's clan house. He had been there only once before, but he knew the way.

Naruto found the house quickly. He ran inside, then backed up a little, threw off his shoes, and ran inside again. He looked in her room. No Kairi. He looked in the kitchen. No Kairi. He looked in Sasuke's room. No Kairi, but a wet cloth was on the ground. He ran out to Sasuke's family bath house, and sure enough steam was rising out.

He opened the door, praying she was not undressed, to find her fully clothed and submerged in hot water. She looked up at him, eyes half closed, and simply said "I… I got cold".

He shook his head, he wanted to say a thousand things to her, but instead ran inside to grab a towel and a blanket. He came back out and helped her out of the bath. "Kairi, seriously, your just going to make yourself sicker." He ordered her to take her clothes off and wrap up in a towel. She complied all to quickly and he freaked out and ran out of the Bath House as not to see her.

She looked terrible, her cheeks were red, and she was sweaty. Her eyes looked swollen and her mouth looked dry. She must have felt awful. She walked out with a towel around her. Naruto threw the blanket around her and escorted her inside. He then took her to Sasuke's room to lay down. When he tucked her in, he did the same routine that Sasuke had done earlier, just much louder. When he got the clothe on her forehead he was about to walk out to make soup or something, when he felt something pull his sleeve.

"No" she said as she grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve, softly, but it was enough for him to feel. He looked back at her surprised. He thought she was already asleep. "Plees. don leve" she was slurring.

"Kairi, I am just getting soup, I will be right back, believe it…" but he wasn't smiling this time, she was scaring him.

She began to shake, "I don wana be alon anymor, plees. don leve." She started to cry. At first it was a whimper but she wouldn't let go of Naruto's arm. She was holding on much more fiercly as she began to cry harder. She really knew no one on this earth except for Naruto and Sasuke, well she knew everyone that was necessary, but not _know_ know. They were the only two she had a bond with, and when they were gone, she felt very lonely. No one knew her, not one soul. These were the only two people that she cared for, and that cared for her in return.

She started crying hysterically. Naruto was clueless, he had no idea what to do for her. She just could not stop, the idea of him leaving was painful, even if he was only in the kitchen. Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her up into a hug. She just leaned on him, whimpering, and breathing. He put one hand on her head and the other wrapped around her body. He was holding her as if protecting her from something. He sat down on the bed with Kairi in his arms, and held on tight to her.

After about two minutes, she had quitted down, so he picked her up and tucked her into the bed. After the blankets were around her he laid down next to her outside of the blankets. One hand held her hand and the other held up his head so that he could watch her until she fell asleep.

Around 3:00 Sasuke finally arrived with Kakashi.

"He thought it would be funny to make it a lesson, as to whether or not I could catch him, because he just thought I was annoyed" Sasuke snapped at Naruto, responding his questionable face.

"I already said sorry, alright alright were here now." Kakashi was being smug toward Sasuke because he was worrying for this new girl.

"where is she" Sasuke asked Naruto

"She is in your room, I gave her some ramen and she passed out again."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, he smirked and nodded at Naruto as a thanks, and Naruto scoffed back. This is their way of appreciating each other. Kakashi walked into Sasuke's room to see the damage while Sasuke asked Naruto more questions.

She was sleeping soundly, kind of weezing, but she was safe. There was a tipped over bowl of Ramen beside the bed and Naruto's horrible orange jacket wrapped around her. Naruto clearly was better at this then Kakashi suspected. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto did not live in such a clean place, so Naruto probably knew how to handle illness better. Suddenly he heard her voice, choaked and small, but definitely her voice.

"Can you say that again Kairi?"

"wers.. sask nd narto"

"One more time?"

"Wers saske nd narto?"

"I'll get them, they are a bit busy, but I'll get them soon" He smiled and sat next to her, she really was adorable, but right now she looked awful. He moved her hair out of her face, and then made sure the blankets were in place. He grabbed the bowl of Ramen and cracked the window, she probably needed some air. Then he walked out to see Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"I can't believe you would be such an idiot"

"It's not like I knew, I just thought it was a big bowl!"

"Naruto, you teme"

"Don't call me a teme, dobe!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders "Alright what happened now"

"It doesn't matter" Sasuke simply shoved off Kakashi's hand and walked into his room.

"Naruto?"

"I kinda let her get sick… in his… mothers antique pot… or something?"

Kakashi sighed, clearly Sasuke was just picking a fight. "Just give him some space."

Sasuke walked back out of his room "Kakashi, she wants you." Then Sasuke sat down at his table and laid his head down in complete and utter defeat. Naruto was also really tired. He had worked really hard to take care to Kairi, so grabbed a chair and leaned back against the wall. Both of them passed out almost instantly.  
"kairi, you wanted to see me"

She had sat up a bit, she was looking better, "Can you please, make them stop fighting. I know I'm causing trouble, but since they are both here, can you help them get along."

Kakashi laughed "Kairi…" he chuckled again and then cupped his hands around his mouth like he was about to tell a secret, then he whispered "this is them getting along" he stopped whispering and dropped his hands "I mean I wish you could see it, it's quite entertaining". She looked up at him and smiled really goofily, then nodded her head and laid back down. This actually made her feel a lot better.

"Night Kakashi sensei"

"Feel better. I'll be back in the morning to check up on you."

**Day Three**

Kairi woke up a little groggy, but overall she felt fantastic compared to yesterday. She was still in Sasuke's room. So where was Sasuke? She stood up and found that she was in a tee shirt and Naruto's jacket only. This was ok since both were pretty big on her. So she stepped out of the room to look for Sasuke to thank him for yesterday. He wasn't in her room. She shrugged and walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke asleep with his head on the table, and Naruto asleep against the wall.

She smiled, that must be why she woke up so happy, both of them were here! She walked toward the counter to find a wadded up receipt for Ramen and parts of her dinner from two nights ago, were gone. Only about one more meal remained. But this made her happy, it meant that they both ate, and maybe so did Kakashi yesterday.

She wondered if she should wake them up, the sun had barely come up yet. They both were still asleep? That was a bit weird for both of them, especially Sasuke. She put on some pants and took off the jacket and put up her hair. She ran down to the clan sign and waited for Sakura to show up. When Sakura arrived about five minutes later, Kairi told her to go on ahead and just train with Kakashi today, the boys really needed to rest for a little while longer.

Sakura really did not like her right now, but as Kairi went on to tell what happened, Sakura eventually complied. She didn't want "her Sasuke" getting sick or whatever. Kairi ran back to Sasuke's house to find they were still asleep. Kairi crept in, saw them, and slowly closed the door. It made a click noise and Sasuke responded.

"Ugh Kairi, do you have to be so loud?" Sasuke still had his head down, but he managed to make words still.

Naruto said "Sasuke, I am trying to sleep, shut up."

Kairi was confused but Sasuke's head shot up like a bullet. "Naruto?! What the hell are you do-" he just shut up. Then his body zoomed past Kairi and out the door. Kairi's eyes got huge.

When Sasuke slammed the door Naruto yelled "Sasuke I said shu-" one second passed… and Naruto was also out the door, making retching noises. Kairi knew exactly what was going on. Crap, she screwed up big time. Who knows how much longer they had until the Zabuza mission. At least she knew it wasn't today, so she had to make today worth it all, and still make them better by tomorrow.

Her face grew an intense and serious look. '_Game on, Virus'_ she thought. She ran into her room, put on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Then she ran out to the porch to find Sasuke leaning over the railing, face down, and Naruto laying down on the ground on the other side of the porch. Sasuke looked exhausted, while still managing to look angry. Naruto just looked brainless, drooling.

Kairi ran over to Naruto and put his arm around her shoulder, she then helped him up and dragged him to the living room and layed him on the cold wooden floor. She ran out to grab Sasuke as well, and he tried to refuse, but gave in when nausea took over. She walked him over to the living room as well and layed him down. She felt both of their heads, they were crazy hot. She looked at them and said asked both of them "Hot or Cold"

Naruto breathed "Hot"

Sasuke whispered quietly "…cold"

Kairi ran and grabbed two blankets. As she ran out, Naruto had completely stripped down to his boxers and was laying face down on the blankets. She laughed a little, and put a hand on his back. He shivered but moaned a little. Clearly he didn't need a blanket over him. She wrapped up Sasuke in the other two blankets.

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet clothe and soaked it in freezing cold water. Also she put ice into a bag and wrapped that in another clothe. She ran over to Naruto and turned him over onto his back. She told him "Hold still OK" she touched his face to reassure him that everything was fine. He breathed out and grabbed her arm. His eyes were half closed and his cheeks a redish tint. He was already tan so it took more for him to look red.

"Kairi, you look older again." He let go of her arm and turned his head.

"No, no, stay still I said" she giggled at his fighting, but then she put the clothe on his head and the ice bag on his feet. He pulled her into a hug and she smiled. She loved him so much, but his body was so warm. She backed out and said "go to sleep, I will be right here"

He nodded and said "good" and smiled a goofy, but sleepy smile.

She looked at Sasuke, she wasn't sure what to do, he still looked cold, even with two blankets around him. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand, he was shivering and his eyes were closed, Naruto was already asleep. As soon as she grabbed it, Sasuke peeked open a bit. He stared at her, and her at him. They were silent for what seemed like forever, then he pulled on her arm very hard.

She stumbled down and fell on top of him, and he whispered in a pained voice "Don't you dare leave me" .

She was shocked, even if he was sick, Sasuke would never utter these words. When she looked back at him, his eyes were closed again and his grab had loosened. She took off his hand and stood up.

She was lost in thought, this was a bit overwhelming, but she really had to focus on these two. They took care of her, and she would take care of them in return. Her thoughts were interrupted when their came a knocking on the door. She ran and opened it up to find Kakashi and Sakura.

"I thought as much. How are they"

"Hey Sensei, not great. Sasuke is really cold, and Naruto is really hot. I need to get some soup for both of them. Sakura will you please come with me so I can know their favorites. Kakashi, while I am gone can you please watch them, I would be really grateful." She grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run out when Kakashi yelled.

"Kairi, wait." She stopped "you look older again, just in case you were not aware, just about a year older"

"Yeah I know, Naruto said something about that, but it doesn't matter, they are what matter" she of course was talking about the boys, and with that she ran, Sakura trailing after her.

Kakashi stepped in, he wasn't a fan of not training or doing missions, but he supposed that this was important. He walked over to Naruto and poked him.

"errrm"

"Naruto, how ya feeling"

"Kaka- sensei?"

"Yup"

"Ya still feelin hot?"

"mhmmmmm" then he started having a giggle fit, and by the end of it, he had jumped up and ran outside to get sick. Kakashi followed him and made sure he was OK. After he was done, he dragged himself back to his bed that Kairi made and passed out again.

"Where is Kairi" Sasuke rasped out when he slowly brought his eyes open and saw Kakashi Sensei.

"Oh, Sasuke, good to see your awake. Are you still feeling a bit cold?"

"Freezing, where is Kairi?"

"She just went to get a couple things for you two, go back to sleep so she doesn't worry when she returns"

"…yeah." And he complied. He hated feeling so vulnerable, but he could barely see shapes, let alone, jump around fighting others.

It had been one hour almost exactly before Kairi came. She came holding two soup bowls, two pots, a bag of ice, and some herbs were hanging out of her pocket.

"Where is Sakura" Kakashi whispered

"I told her to go home so that she too did not get sick, I told her it was very important that she did this."

Kakashi could just imagine Sakura's jealousy, and this made him smile. "Well it looks like you have got everything here, can I leave you to it then?"

She set everything down and bowed and thanked him for his help. Then she got right to it. She washed out both of the pots and put them next to Naruto and Sasuke. Then she started heating up the soups so they would not stay cold. While doing this she figured out she had fire jutsu, and that made her beyond excited. She set them on the counter just to cool off a tid, and while doing this, she replaced the wraps on Naruto. She manage to brew tea very quickly, and put the herbs in it. The huge plus of seeing everything happen from up high is you learn a few tricks about illness, (and things like what is edible and what isn't, the whole shebang) basically, the herbs that help ninjas. Finally everything was set up perfectly. It was a little after lunch time, they would need some sustanence.

She first walked over to Sasuke, and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Mornin sleepy head" she started with a smile after he finally opened his eyes. Sasuke actually smiled goofily back, it was the cutest thing Kairi could have ever seen, but he looked a lot paler than usual. "Ok, if you need to get sick, this is what you can get sick in." pointing to the pot. "Drink this and also I made you some soup. You need food in your stomach. Don't worry, its very hot". He smiled at her this beautiful smile. She smiled back and squeezed his hand.

She then walked over to the half naked Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Kairi! Your baaaaaaaaack" He was so loud, but it was ok, it made her laugh. Clearly he was sick in the head and couldn't help it.

"Mhmm. Ok, this is for you to get sick in. This is your soup I got you, and this is a drink that your going to have to drink no matter how bad it tastes, ok?"

He cocked his head to the side and simply said "Sure… if you kiss me" then he puckered his lips. She laughed and kissed the top of his head and gave a stern look like 'you had better do what I say!'. Naruto started eating, and drinking, but Sasuke had not started.

"Sasuke you have got to eat something." He simply shook his head. She sighed, and had no idea what to do. After about a minute he responded.

"I don't want to move my arms, its really cold outside of these blankets."

She sat down in front of him, looked him in the eye, comtemplating what to do. After a few second, she grabbed the glass and held it up to his mouth for him to drink. He turned a shade of pink, but decided to comply. She ended up feeding him the whole bowl. After he was done, (Naruto already passed out again) he looked at her with sleepy eyes.

She just smiled back, he was so handsome, even looking as destroyed as this. He started shivering again. "uh… Sasuke" he looked back up at her with a serious look, just his head showing from the blankets, no words came. "what, what do you want me to do? I don't know what to do…" She looked down in shame, she had no idea. The bath house eventually made her colder after she got out yesterday. To get to the bath house, she would have to take him outside. He looked comfortable, other than being cold.

Suddenly Sasuke sat up. She looked at him in surprise, he had a very serious look on his face. He opened up his blankets and grabbed Kairi's arm. He pulled her to where she fell down next to him, her face facing the other way.

"Sasuke?!"

"I told you not to leave me" he then pulled the blankets back around them both and pulled her close into his body. She let out a squeak, but he moaned a little when he enveloped her.

"this is better" he whispered. She was still surprised, but she giggled. I guess she just didn't think of this, but she was happy to help. After about five minutes of thinking, she knew he was asleep. He had the softest snore she had ever heard, she loved it. Naruto was a very loud snorer, but this matched his personality, not thinking for a moment to stop talking, and doesn't give a crap about what anyone thinks. She loved them both, and she was glad she could make them feel comfortable.

At somepoint Naruto had woken up and saw Kairi and Sasuke, he began to feel a little cold as well. He sighed and put on his jacket and pants, Kairi saw all of this. "Are you ok" she whispered. "Are you still hot"

He shook his head, clearly he was a little dizzy "No, I'm cold now."

She laughed quietly. But before she could do anything else, Naruto opened the blankets and pushed in close to Kairi. "Kairi, your really warm" he said. She scoffed and he pulled in as close as he could. She turned to face the ceiling. She was also very comfortable. Sasuke facing her on one side, and Naruto on the other. Naruto began snoring again. It all sounded so wonderful and comforting. She closed her eyes, it slowly became darker and darker, and like that, she was asleep.

**A few Hours Later **

Sasuke opened his eyes a little to see an older and more beautiful Kairi asleep right next to him, she almost looked his age. '_What the hell'_ he thought. But he knew that she wouldn't be one to take advantage of him being sick. '_Ugh, I am an idiot'_ He just smiled and chuckled to himself, he was ok with this idiotic move. He shifted a little to see the new pots and the soup around him. Yes, it made the house look dirtier, but clearly Kairi had done a lot today for him and Naruto.

He looked back at her and inspected all of her features. After about five minutes, his body moved for him, and he slightly touched her cheek. She smiled a sleepy smile. He smirked. He began to feel a little hot but he really didn't want to move, so he dealt with it and told himself he was cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, another long one... SORRY SORRY! **

**But please enjoy. Constructive Criticism welcome!  
**

**I do not own Naruto in any which way or form... which sucks. :(  
**

Chapter Five: First Encounter of the Uchiha Kind

Naruto was the first one awake, but due to his "WHOA!" Sasuke woke up shortly after.

"Naruto, you idiot, you'll wake up Kairi."

"…"

"Your weirdly quiet?"

"How are we gonna get out of this without waking her up?"

"We aren't" Sasuke smirked and Naruto lifted his head up to look at him questionably. Clearly he was planning something. Sasuke slowly got out, Naruto watching him with a weird look on his face. Then Sasuke grabbed Kairi softly so that she didn't wake up and then *YANK* he pulled her out with all his might. She screamed awake while Naruto laughed like a mad man.

Sasuke put her down, and she was panting.

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because, you took part of the blanket."

She blushed and looked the other way. Naruto was still laughing. Sasuke started chuckling too, she had the best reactions.

"Glad to see you two are feeling better"

"Yeah, thanks" Naruto responded, he smiled at her. It was actually a really charming smile.

Sasuke just smirked at her and then he started cleaning, it was still dark outside, so they had time before meeting up with Kakashi. They all helped clean, and the house was clean in no time. Then Naruto and Sasuke went to the bath house while Kairi finished the last bit. She washed her face and got dressed.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kairi all headed out. She held both of their hands and they were happy. Even though Sasuke's face didn't necessarily show it. They met up Sakura at the clan sign. Kakashi arrived shortly after.

"Ahh, glad to see you all are feeling better. We have another mission."

"YEAHH!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever" Sasuke said, and Sakura just smiled at him, in an annoying obsessive way. Kairi was running ahead, she was praying it was time for the Zabuza mission. Sakura needed a bit of bonding with both of them, so she stopped being so… stupid.

**At Hokage's Tower**

"NOOOOO! I am so tired of these lame missions!" Naruto whined. Kairi laughed, he had said this before, but this sounded exactly as it should before THE mission.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Kairi giggled.

"Naruto, Naruto, you're a genin, you are only supposed to do the lower class missions, you are not trained enough fo-"

"Cmon, I am so much better than all those other losers, give me a better mission, more fit for my skill!" Naruto loudly declared.

The hokage chuckled to himself, he knew Naruto would not give up easily. Kairi saw the changing in his eyes and thought '_Yes! Yes! It's happening! This is it!' _She couldn't hold it in much longer, she started turning red. No one noticed though.

"Alright, alright, Naruto. I am going to give your team a C ranked mission. You will be escorting a bridge builder to- blah blah blah" It happened. So all Kairi had to do was stay quiet and watch as Sasuke smirked at his chance to prove himself, Naruto's excitement, and Sakura's worry. Wow, who knew she was right?

Finally, of course, Hokage told her that she could not come along, which was totally fine. She would miss Sasuke and Naruto desperately and even Kakashi, but it was a really important mission. Besides, she had a plan of what was her next step. They would be gone for at least a week, so she had time to take care of a few things.

Kairi waved them off at the gate to the village, along with the bridge builder, whom she gave an accusing look, just because she knew his secret. She gave Naruto and Sasuke a hug goodbye and bowed to Kakashi, saying "return safely".

After they left she ran straight to Sasuke's house. Tomorrow she would set out of the village, to go look for a certain someone. She doubted she would find him easily, but it was really important. She drew a map from memory of all the key places in the world that she saw from above. She mapped out plenty of Orochimarus' bases, and the hiding bases for all five villages. Everything was on this map, it looked perfect. With this, she would hopefully not get lost as easily.

After an hour of double checking her work, she became really hungry. Sasuke wasn't here to feed, so she decided to treat herself to a little ramen. She ran out and went straight to Ichirakus.

"One large pork bowl please"

"Oh you're the girl my favorite customer is so fond of, right?"

"I think so, I was here yesterday when he was sick" She smiled at him, happy to hear that Naruto was talking about her.

"You grabbed two of my biggest bowls, so who was the other for again?" Ichiraku pondered for a moment and then remembered. "Oh that's right! It was for the Uchiha kid. Nice job with handling those two, I saw them leave for a mission today. It was like they were never sick!"

"Thankyou" She bowed and smiled. "I really am happy that I could help them, both of them took care of me when I was sick, and it was my fault that they became ill, so it was the least I could do".

"Here, its on the house. Because of you I got back my favorite customer back." Everyone was so nice here, but she was especially fond of Ichiraku. Never once did he ever judge Naruto. She remembered back to when she was just watching all of it, and even when all of his other costumers left, because Naruto entered, Ichiraku still smiled and welcomed him. After they were done talking and she finished eating, it had become dark.

"mmm, it was delicious! Have a good night." And with that, she left. She made her way to Sasuke's house, but felt an odd presence. She turned around… no one was there. '_Weird, I have this really creepy feeling'_ she thought.

She was almost to the house when she felt it again. She whipped around and saw a shadow disappear. _'Calm, stay calm, think this out'_. She realized that the Hokage probably sent someone to watch her, she needed to be calm, whoever it was, was not going to hurt her.

She finally reached the house, after what seemed like forever, and locked the sliding door. She did not want to feel like she was being watched, or she would never fall asleep. After an hour of calming herself down, she did.

**Late in the Night**

Something grabbed her, she could only see flashes of red and black, and red clouds. All she could do was struggle, she was too groggy to recognize anything, and before she knew it, Kairi was out again.

**The Next Day**

"Why did you have to bring her along again?"

"I don't know what her intentions are, as far as my brother goes."

"Why does that matter?"

She recognized the two voices, her eyes began to creep open a little, but the sudden light from the sun hurt her.

"It matters because, if my brother is to become worthy of my challenge, then he can't have any distractions. This will just further prove my point, that he is useless until he grows strong enough to kill me. I left a sign of my arrival and her departure."

"Alright, whatever. The boss isn't gonna be happy, how are your eyes?"

That's it! It had to be Itachi and Kisame. This was perfect, she needed to search Itachi out in order to speak to him, and here he had kidnapped her. This situation was perfect, but she didn't know if Kisame knew as to whether or not Itachi was good. Itachi kept it from everyone, and she couldn't risk ruining all that he had created.

What could she do right now, and whose back was she on. Only one way to find out. She started squirming and managed to stand some of the sunlight in order to open her eyes. Some of the rope loosened just a bit and she looked around.

"Oh well look whose awake" Kisame said.

She finally opened her eyes, and immediately a plan popped into her head. She knew how to manipulate them and convince them of what she was saying, and still get some pros from hanging out with the Akatsuki.

"Oh well that's a nice goodmorning Kisame, now can you and Itachi please let me walk like a normal person, besides Samehada is so pointy." Kisame looked surprised but he smiled an evil smile.

"Oh so the brat has read the bingo book, I see. Tell me, did they get me on my good side" He got right up in Kairi's face and smiled, at her, this horrid smile, like he was going to eat her or something. His breathe smelled awful, and she wanted to throw up, but she had to keep up an act.

"Itachi, I am serious, please put me down, or at least put me back to sleep with your mangekyo or something" Another hint that she knew a lot. And Itachi knew that his little brother did not know about this power yet. He dropped her.

"How do you know of this?"

"I am a bit different than most, now please, untie me and I will explain more on the way to the base."

He complied, she seemed like she wasn't dumb enough to try and run, but clearly she was dumb enough to stay without a fight. She never really was one for a lot of deception.

After an hour of walking in silence, Kisame became frustrated. "What happened to the whole 'I'll tell you on the way'".

"Shhhh, I am trying to think of a way to put it in words" Kairi replied. She was not a fan of Kisame. However, he did care for Itachi… to a point. So she wasn't going to try anything stupid. "Hey, I am really hungry! Would ya'll like me to fix something up. It seems like we are surrounded by a lot of good herbs."

"If you won't answer the first question, then tell me your name." Itachi replied. He was always so cool and collected, trying to sound terrifying. If she didn't know his secret, he probably would sound terrifying, but she just smiled at him a very peaceful smile. She was happy that Itachi cared so much for his little brother, but man was he an idiot.

"Sigh. Kairi, Kairi Doragon. Now seriously, I am starving Itachi Onii San (means older brother). Can I please whip something up?" In a matter of moments, Kairi had gone from walking in the forest, to being held by her neck against a tree. Itachi did look terrifying, terrifyingly angry. She pushed the matter just a little too hard.

Kisame was smiling behind him, at least that's what it looked like to Kairi, as she was slowly passing out from lack of oxygen.

"You annoy me, how about I show you just how much danger you are in." Itachi said. His eyes immediately took the mangekyo form. He whispered "Tsukuyome, God of the Moon technique." Kairi was not sure if she would be affected by this, but she knew this technique. He would use it on Kakashi when him and Gai would fight the akatsuki pair in the village.

Sure enough, it worked. Sasuke could not use illusory techniques on Kairi because she had a bond with him that limited what he could do to her. However, Itachi did not have a bond with her, he had no reason for the eye techniques not to work. Her world melted around her, and suddenly she was laying down, sprawled out on a bed of needles. Her hands and feet were bound, but her eyes were wide open. Itachi glared, but she could see a bit of pain in his eyes. So she spoke.

"Can Kisame hear me if I speak to you in here?"

Itachi was silent, but looked at her a bit curiously, he held on to his sword.

"It is really important, Itachi. I told you I would explain everything and now I can. Can Kisame hear me if I speak. I know you would rather him not hear what I have to say."

Itachi paused and then nodded. "You are safe to speak, you will be in here for as long as I would like you too, so, even though this is not how I typically use this, I suppose this still works."

"Great. Ok, how to begin. I know you killed your clan because they were going to hurt your village. I also know you still love the leaf village." Itachi looked confused, he had told no one, did Sasuke know? He prayed he did not. Itachi looked angry, but he had to here just how much she knew.

"I know that you were ordered by the elders and Danzo to take out your clan. Your whole clan. But you loved Sasuke so much that you couldn't kill him." Kairi smiled at his facial expression, a very sweet smile, but she had to continue. "So you still had to seem like a bad guy in everyone's eyes. You made up a terrible lie that it was for you to test your abilities, and that you left him alive so that you could further test them. You carry a huge burden on your shoulders and it's not fair. I am not normal, I can't explain my story without it being beyond your understanding. I also care for Sasuke, in fact you could even say I am a bit of a part of him. I even feel a bit of bond with you, I think that is because you are in fact a true brother of Sasuke, even though no one else believes that." She paused, unsure if he was aware yet, but it was key to gaining his trust. She sighed, still not looking at his face. "I also know that you are protecting him from Madara Uchiha." Itachi looked stunned, he couldn't fathom how this child could get all of his information, not even Danzo knew about Madara yet. He had one question.

"Does Sasuke know any of this" He looked worried, he had a plan and this girl could ruin all of them.

"No, he knows nothing. In fact, he still hates you and wants to kill you. Itachi, this is why I was going to search you out, but you kidnapped me instead, which was even more perfect. I have information that is important you know, for the safety of the village and for your brother. Your plan will seriously back fire unless I do something. That is my mission, and I plan to succeed." She gave him a serious look.

He looked at her for a moment and said "I don't believe you. I don't understand how you gained that information, but I will have to get rid of you before you pass it along to my brother" He drew out his sword once more and thrusted it toward her.

"No, WAIT!" it stabbed her right in the heart. She screamed in pain. Itachi grabbed another sword. *shink* In the leg. Another, *shink* in the arms. Kairi knew that she could not die, but Itachi was taking out his anger on her, and she would let him. He at least deserved this. It lasted for what seemed like two days, she was continuously stabbed and in severe pain. She truly wanted to die, but she had to hold strong for Naruto and Sasuke. If she didn't return, it would only add to Sasuke's hate and that was not an option.

Finally the jutsu was released. Itachi fell on the ground exhausted, and Kisame looked to see if his partner was Ok. Kairi fell of the tree and on the other side of Itachi. Motionless, she could barely breathe, he took a lot out of her. Clearly it had only been a few minutes in the real world, how terrifying that thought was. Kisame looked worried but he knew there was nothing to be done by him.

Kairi, made herself stand up. It took so much work, just to get her legs to move, the pain was murderous, but Itachi held on to her longer than he usually did. She had to do something for him. Kisame's face was surprised when he saw Kairi get up so soon after the brutal torcher, but he grabbed her and she pushed his hand away. "I'm not running you idiot." She breathed out. "He needs a certain herb, and I know I saw it on the way." Kisame growled and she sighed. She had no energy for his attitude. "Look you can come with me so that you know I won't run, but for god's sake, do you really think a normal person would help someone who just tried to kill them? I know you know exactly how much Itachi is capable of, so help me help him."

They walked for two minutes, she was looking in every direction. Finally she saw the leaf. It looked like a clover, but its leaves were shaped like hearts. She grabbed three of them, small as they were, they were very powerful. Kisame stayed quiet, but walked with her as to watch her. She dragged herself back to Itachi and placed one in his mouth. He tried to refuse but she forced him, in his weak state. She began crying from the pain, but she had to make it through this. She told him to swallow, he did. He looked at her, confused and bewildered, with his dark black eyes. His victims did not move for hours when he torchered them, and she was walking and talking. Within moments, he felt better.

She had lost control of herself and dropped the other two herbs in his hand. She fell over and passed out, it was just too much pain to stand, she did all that she could.

"What the hell Itachi? Do you know this girl?" Kisame said, confused.

"No, and I am not sure as to what her goal is. However, I think we can trust her, for now." Itachi said, breathing a little difficultly. He placed the herbs in a safe place, and picked up Kairi. They walked on. Itachi later looked at Kairi, and analyzed her from the head down. She was pretty, and had an honest innocent look about her. Maybe she truly did care for his brother, and possibly, even him. He would not let his feelings however stop him from protecting his brother, to the bitter end.

**At the Base**

"Kisame, Itachi, glad to see you have returned, but who is the girl" said a man cloaked in all black. He was the boss.

"I do not sense jinchuuriki chakra" said a women with a paper flower in her blue hair.

"I believe that she can supply us with valuable information. Leave her to me. I doubt she will be here long. She is cooperative." Itachi replied.

"Fine, but do not allow her to get in the way of our goal" The leader finished.

Itachi carried Kairi to his room and then shocked her a bit. Neither of the Uchihas really have patience.

"Huh?!" Kairi awoke.

"You sleep pretty hard. Lets say for now you have my trust. How about you tell me what you wanted to back when I was torchering you" He said this so bluntly she flinched. How could he be so calm about all of this, she knew in her heart that he was good. She proceeded on.

"How do I know that no one will hear me, trust me, you would not want that?"

"I am aware, but no, my room is sound proof. Everyone's is, it is for a bit of privacy, however, our doors never lock." He said this with no change in his facial expression. She smiled, he really was just like Sasuke. Blind ambition, and a bit of idiocy hidden behind fighting genius.

"If your sure, then I will tell you." She sat up criss cross style. "Listen, I know your plan. You wish to give Sasuke the power to protect him from Madara. It wont work. Sasuke will fall into the hands of Madara the moment you die. I mean the very moment you die, Madara will appear and twist Sasuke's life. He will tell Sasuke of the truth, and Sasuke, in his hate, will love you again and vow to destroy the leaf village. In fact he does kill both the elders and Danzo. In my opinion I was not a fan of Danzo and eventually plan to take him out myself, but I will need training. He will die, Itachi. I understand you mean well, but he will die, sad and lonely. I won't allow that to happen. I need your permission to tell Hokage and Sasuke of the truth. I will keep Sasuke at bay, and perhaps, maybe you can even join the village again. I know, I know in my heart that it will be hard, but you did not kill your clan in stone cold blood, you were ordered to by your village, and did so obediently." He looked surprised, his face changed expression at least three times, and Kairi could not help it. He was actually quite nice, she smiled and chuckled.

She went on "This wasn't your original fate, nor his. But fate took on a dark side, and I am here to correct it, make nice of its plans."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I… I came from a ruined psychic clan. My clan was discovered of late, and everyone died except for me. I then saw the whole of the world and what it shall become, and this was my vision. Our clans power is to see a future, and correct it if need be. I am here to protect a specific two, your brother being one of those two." Suddenly out of nowhere, her eyes became a golden color. She gasped, and started crying viciously. Naruto had been hurt by a poison, and so he stabbed himself in order to get it out. It was as if she herself could feel the pain. She was not crying because of the pain however, she was crying because she became worried. But it happened in the original, so she prayed they would survive again. She could hear them talking as if she were there with them, and willed herself to stop.

She stopped, and her eyes returned to their blue gray color. When she opened them, she was in Itachi's arms. He was cradling her, and she was comfortable. She closed her eyes again, she was still exhausted from the torture but she did not want to sleep. He immediately set her back down, feeling odd never having reacted in such an instinctual fashion. It felt a little like when Naruto held her, full of worry, and when Sasuke drew her close, as a thankyou. Itachi did not say words, but he now fully trusted her. There is no reason a person would know all of this, or make it up, and lie. He could not see a plus for her whatsoever.

"I don't agree completely with your plan. He still could want revenge."

"I know. But maybe if you talked to him, after I tell him, he could possibly see the light." She looked at him with begging eyes.

"You will return alone, but I will give you a letter for the Hokage, and a letter for Sasuke. If he wishes to see me, it will say when and where he can."

She hugged him, she already felt a bond with him as well. He was very kind. However, escaping from the Akatsuki base was going to be difficult. She would have to keep up an act like she feared these people. She would have to learn a bit about them, and maybe even shake them up a bit, just for fun.

Or she could totally just mess with them until her escape. See where it goes next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Information and Contemplation

She awoke in an extra bed in the spare room the Akatski had. It was actually comfortable. Who would have thought that this grungy place would have nice rooms. She walked out to see Hidan yelling at Kakazu.

"Did I tell you that you could use my nail polish?!"

"Shutup your annoying. It's part of the uniform idiot."

"Buy your own, you cheapo!" Then Hidan spotted Kairi, giggling at their argument. They looked exactly as they would in two years, and they argued just like they did in the future. It was really cute! "Oh look who is up? Your lucky Itachi prefers you, or I would give you to the Jashin in a minute" He just smiled a creepy smile and Kairi thought it was funny. She was a morning person, and clearly no one else here was.

"Ohhh I love that color!" She ran over and grabbed the nail polish out of Kakazu's hand, and began to paint her own nails, smiling to herself. She was indeed brave, and a little stupid, but that was OK. She had already accomplished a big part of her huge four year long plan. Hidan looked angry.

"Are you stupid, you punk? Do you want to meet my Jashin?!"

"Perhaps, he sounds nice." She just smiled innocently. She had heard of Jashin, but Jashin had a different name from where she came from. She had actually already met 'Jashin' and he was indeed evil. There was no hope for him.

Kakazu just scoffed and snatched back the nail polish. Kairi giggled, it seemed like his way of throwing a fit. Hidan was so easy to bug and get angry. She needed to respect these people. Now that she thought about it, they probably did not plan on ruling the world. That was really only Tobi/ Madara. These people just had a twisted way of making money, and left their villages like Itachi. Who says that some of them didn't have the same start as Itachi. They did not seem all that bad.

She bowed and apologized to Hidan. Then she ran away before he had anything else to say. She found herself in the kitchen. She felt comfortable here. She counted. _'OK, Tobi is not here yet. Sasori would not eat food, he is a puppet. Everyone else might though. I imagine Kisame would like fish in his, Hidan would like blood but there is NO WAY I am doing that. Sasuke loves meat, so ill put pork in Itachi's, Nagato… just a plain one would be best. Konan probably loves fruit, she seems like she would have a sweet tooth. Hmm… Zetsu will be tough, but maybe he likes fish like Kisame. Deidara, I probably can just make his look like something, and he would be happy with that.'_ She was thinking about making them rice for breakfast with surprises on the inside. She was pretty good at that, but she really wanted to make it for Naruto and Sasuke first.

When she thought of those two, she felt awful, she truly missed them, and she had already been here for four days. She wondered if she could call on them, or do the gold eye jutsu by sheer will. However right now, it was time for her to make them something to eat. She cooked for about half an hour and then finished. She told Hidan and Kakazu (who were still arguing) that breakfast was ready. She also woke up Itachi and the others. For Pein she knocked on his door and whispered "Um Pein, breakfast is ready when your ready." She was really fond of Pein, he didn't try to hurt her once, and he was a student of Jiraya, much like Naruto would become. He wanted the same as Naruto, just he was twisted on how to achieve it. He was still terrifying though. Maybe she could show him the light… maybe, it may still have to be done by Naruto. He immediately popped out. He looked at Kairi and nodded and walked the direction toward the kitchen. She smiled and really didn't mind being here too much.

She walked into the kitchen as well and saw them all eating. She looked at them for approval. Konan nodded at her, Hidan and Kakazu scoffed, Itachi smiled when no one was looking, Sasori actually ate a bit of the left over rice and was emoting nothing. But Sasori continued eating. Kisame smiled, a little creepily, but he couldn't help it, it was just his face, and Zetsu just stared at his plate. "I hate fish" he kept saying. Oh well, she tried. Even Pein seemed like he was enjoying himself a bit.

She smiled happily and walked out. She then walked into the living room. It was dirty again! Hidan's Jashin stuff was everywhere, along with some blood, ew! She sighed and started cleaning. It didn't take too long, so when she was finished she popped back into the kitchen. Hidan was saying that Kakazu owed him a bit of his breakfast because he stole his nail polish. Kakazu just kept telling him he was annoying. Everyone else was either ignoring or rolling their eyes.

"Hey, I know you probably have plans to train a little more, but well…" She paused and took in a deep breath and continued "would you all want to watch New Girl with me. My favorite actress is in there, her name is Zoey Deschannel, she is really funny." She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see any judgmental glances.

Hidan broke the silence after a few moments "How funny?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise, but she smiled huge. "I have never seen an episode that didn't make me laugh out loud! Trust me, you will all love it!" Zetsu walked the other direction. He clearly was not interested. But the others didn't move. So Itachi sighed and got up. He walked over and went into the living room by himself first. The others slowly decided it sounded ok. Deidara was smiling, he secretly loved that show. Sasori patted her head as he walked out, still emoting nothing on his face, and Hidan high fived her. He loved comedy, he loved horror more, but comedy was high up. Konan just smiled at her as she walked out.

Pein was all that was left as the others left. He looked at her with a question in mind.

"Um…yes?" Kairi said questionably, she was worried, but she knew that he probably did not have the intention of hurting her.

"Would you like to train a little. I would like to see your abilities." She was surprised, she didn't really know all of her abilities herself. However, she really wanted to train. What about Sasuke and Naruto though? She needed to return before they did, so that Sasuke would not hate his brother more.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" He nodded. He went to his room.

"Kairi hurry up, we don't know what channel it's on" Deidara yelled, clearly lieing. She ran in without another thought and got the T.V. ready. They all sat on and around the couch. Kairi sat on the ground in front of Itachi, him on the couch.

As the show went on, she examined all of their laughs. Sasori didn't emote, so he didn't laugh, Kisame was like a high squeal, Itachi's was beautiful, much like Sasuke's. Deidara's was funny, and surprisingly, so was Kakazu's. Hidan's was not creepy, but a little loud. Konan, didn't laugh, but she chuckled a few times.

The show "Seriously your gonna have to step it up tonight. When I see you I wanna be thinking 'Who let the Dirty Slut out of the slut house?'"

"Probably the Slut Butler" Zooey replied in a goofy, british mannor. Kairi loved Zooey, she was just so goofy and kind, it was great. Everyone was laughing or enjoying the show. She was really having fun. At one point Zetsu popped in and said "Can you idiots quiet it down." But Kakazu told him to shut up or he would kill him. It was too much fun. Hidan kept wishing he could kill Zooey throughout the show, but Kairi told him that Zooey was completely off limits, along with the other actors.

After the show ended, inside jokes had been created throughout the group. Everyone kept poking fun at Kairi as well, in their own weird ways. Deidara said he wanted to watch another episode as soon as possible.

Kairi laughed and went in the direction of her room. When she was out of view of everyone, she took another route, one that led outside. As soon as she got out, she took in the air. She loved being outside. It reminded her of being in her old world. However she needed to concentrate.

She ran up and sat on the very top of the hideout, way up on the cliff. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _'Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke'_ she thought to herself over and over again. Suddenly, she felt as if she was falling, or flying. Her eyes were golden. She opened her eyes and she could see. She saw him, he was fighting Zabuza right now. Right this very moment, he was in serious trouble. She looked for Naruto and found him, both of them were stuck in the ice mirror jutsu. It was like she was watching from her old home, just like she used to, that was the view that she took. Clearly this was another gift from Riku. Walls nor dirt could stop her vision from seeing everything.

She wanted to scream no when she saw Sasuke jump in front of the needles, in order to save Naruto. But she was aware of where she was. She watched in horror, and felt the pain that he took. She couldn't watch anymore, so she switched and looked at Kakashi. He was in a lot of pain, in fact it looked like Zabuza was winning… by a landslide. She cried, she couldn't help it. '_Was it this bad before?'_ she asked herself.

Kakashi was in worse condition, so she switched back into the ice jutsu to check on Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was clutching Sasuke. "Why… why did you do that?!" Naruto yelled.

"You dobe… I… I don't know." There was a pause, and Naruto looked furious. Sasuke broke the silence, he looked so close to death "Please, just protect Kairi from my brother, I wanted so bad to kill him, but I don't know if that can happen now…".

Kairi closed her eyes, she couldn't watch anymore, it hurt, and she couldn't remember how they got out of the mess, just that they did. Somehow, Naruto please stay strong. Suddenly she was falling, she quickly willed herself out of the jutsu and sure enough she was falling off the cliff… how did that happen? She braced herself and placed chakra on her feet. She landed perfectly and sighed. Who did that?

She looked up, and Pein was flying down toward her… with a jutsu in hand. She dodged and rolled out of the way, keeping her composure. He landed and quickly took off after her. She was confused but instinct kicked in. He attempted to kick her, when a water wall flared up to block it. She had an instinct to fight. She suddenly zoomed up out of the water right under Pein and tried to kick him. He launched out of the way effortlessly. She crouched down and sang a tune from her heart. She sang it in a whisper, and just like that, she transformed into a giant wolf. Fire was on her right front paw, and water surging on her left front. She ran at him, growling and jumping, as he dodged all of her attacks. She was not the best tactician, but her strength was good.

She eventually changed back into the same old human Kairi and ran at him. He disappeared. Right after he did so, he reappeared behind her, and she was in a choke hold. A knife was at her throat. _'No'_ she thought '_I can't die, not yet. I still need to protect Naruto and Sasuke'_. The knife was thrown to the ground. And she was surprised.

"You lose" Pein said. She shivered, his terrifying voice right in her ear. "You may return when you gain strength, and stop being distracted. Understand?" He let her go.

"what?"

"You are distracted, and clearly you are causing distractions among the others. Return only when you have nowhere else to go, and your strong enough to hit me." He returned inside.

Her knees gave out and she fell. What had just happened. She still needed the letters from Itachi. She needed to… see Itachi… one more time before she left. But the boys would be back soon. She had no idea how long it would take her to return. She ran inside, one foot at a time. '_Left, right, left, right'_ she thought.

"Itachi, Itachi!" He turned around, Kairi sounded panicked, and Itachi looked a bit concerned.

"…?"

"Are the letters ready? I have to return, I leave to leave in minutes if I want to dream of making it back before they do."

"Yes, they are in my room. One moment." She waited as he went into his room to grab them. As he returned he said "First, Hokage, and if he agrees, then give it to Sasuke. Be honest with the hokage, he will see through your deception. Make sure Sasuke has time to read all of it at once, he needs to be well rested and I would prefer you be there with him. That is my wish. There will be a meeting place in the letter, come with Sasuke if he chooses to come."

She nodded. But there was still one more thing to take care of. She went to look for Hidan.

Finally she found him in the woods, killing some poor animal. "Hidan, Hidan, I really need a favor."

"I am busy kid, come back later."

"I have to leave now. Please…" She paused and readied herself. "Take my blood and do the ritual. I will attack you after you have done this. I need to look severely injured, and I know you wont know how to stop once you have started. Understand. Release the jutsu when I say. Trust me, plenty of blood will go to your Jashin." Hidan was confused. He kind of liked this brat. Clearly she had to do something important so he complied.

She took his weapon and cut her finger and then gave it to him. He started the ritual and then dropped his weapon. He was not going to be responsible for her injuries. Sasori and Kakazu had come out by now and watched in confusion. Itachi stopped them from interfering, he knew this was in Kairi's wishes. Zetsu laughed from afar. Deidara went back inside after he saw what was about to happen, he was also quite fond of her. She really appreciated his art, and they got along quite well. He didn't want to see her basically destroy herself.

"I am sorry Hidan…" She braced herself. "NOW!" She ran at Hidan and covered his body in slices and hits, she even burned him a little in a very short amount of time. She had to hit him hard and fast, before her body could refuse her idea. And within moments, she fell to the ground, writhing in pain. She bled and cried and had a hard time breathing. Itachi walked over and tried to hand her one of the herbs that she had givin him.

"no." She whispered painfully. "Those will be important for you, in the future, something told me that."

She tried to stand up and fell over. Itachi and Hidan both helped her up. She nodded her head, asked which way to go, and then took off. She had to get back to the village as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou sooo much to everyone who has read all of the chapters so far! I know its long, its literally a novel ! (I have printed it out, and ermehgerd...)**

**So excited that people like this :) If you have ANY comments or questions, PLEASE leave one :) Don't be shy. First three people to do it will get a shout out!  
**

**I also don't own any characters of the main story of Naruto because I am not Misashi... I know, i know, total sad day :(  
**

**ENJOI!  
**

Chapter Seven: Dismissed

She ran, ran as fast as an injured girl could. She did a good job inflicting harm on herself, perhaps too good of a job, because she could barely see. Her breath was short, and her thoughts shorter. All she could think of was '_Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto'_ over and over again continuously in her head. This was the only thing pushing her toward the villiage.

As she came closer, the sky became darker. She continued running and switched to her golden eyes. She decided to call it her Third Eye Jutsu. She saw team 7 just now approaching the gates. She switched back to her normal vision. She just had to beat him to the house. Just had to beat him to his bloody house.

She tripped, but got back up. She was not seeing much anymore. Just blurs of trees and woods. She pressed on. She could smell them, sense her happiness growing in herself. She was close. She did not need eyes to tell her that.

Within minutes she managed to find the gates. She ran in, the guards attempting to stop her, but in their recognition, they were not sure what to do. She continued running, Sasuke would be walking toward his home, in no hurry… unless someone told him of her absence. She ran faster, harder, stronger than she ever had. She decided that going over the roofs would be the fastest way, and she could spot for him.

'_Where is he?!'_ she thought. She was in a very panicky state, it was incredibly difficult to breathe, no longer instinct, she had to think of every breath. She made it past the clan sign. "Maybe he went out for celebratory ramen. Don't freak, just don't freak out. He is alive, and that is what matters."

She found the house, tripped at her too fast turn, but made it in quickly none the less.

Kakashi was in the living room. Holding his face in his hands.

She fell in the door clumsily, and saw Kakashi's face. It was too late, they saw Itachi's note. Kakashi looked up in surprise at the loud noisy entrance and had a look of confusion on his face. She didn't have time for this. She had to tell them she was OK. She heard yelling.

"You don't know which way to go!" It was an old man's voice… the hokage's.

"I'LL KILL HIM, I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Sasuke please…" Sakura tried but held back. She clearly had matured in the short time.

Kairi was at the door by this time and slid it open "I'm fine, I'm fine, please Sasuke yo-" Sasuke had a face that stopped her mid-sentence. He was being held back by the Hokage, clearly he had been crying in fury. His face was a mixture of emotions; fear, worry, anger, and confusion, but most of all surprise. She saw no happiness. It was hidden. She looked over to see Naruto in the corner, with the same emotions plastered on his face.

Although she could not see the hokage's nor Sakura's face, because of how bad her vision was at this moment, she could see Naruto's and Sasuke's, and it killed her. She had to be strong, she had to convince them of something else, any lie that could come to mind. She could not let Itachi get another bad mark against him.

First thing that came to her mind "That note is fake." she cried out in a hoarse voice. Tears fell from her eyes. "It was not Itachi Uchiha. Please believe me… just believe me" She fell to her knees. What was left of her vision disappeared, and her eyes were clouded by tears, she stared at the blurred wood, straight at the floor, she was on all fours begging for forgiveness, and her body pleading for rest. "A stranger kidnapped me, and wrote the note, but I got away, I didn't want you to worry, I am sorry I wasn't back sooner." The last part was true. She had to lie, until she got the chance to speak to the Hokage.

She couldn't see, couldn't hear. All that she was aware of was the faces of her two favorite people, looking defeated. She began to sob, bowing lower, she needed their forgiveness. She probably looked like a wreck, and this would not help her case, but she NEEDED their forgiveness. She cried and looked weak, but she NEEDED THEIR FORGIVENESS. She just did not care at this point, care about anything except for those two.

She heard the door slide open behind her and couldn't tell whether people had left or stayed. She could not hear words that others were speaking. Everything was muffled, disturbed.

Someone picked her up off the floor, it felt like Naruto, she kept her eyes closed. He grabbed her hands, and then hugged her. She could understand a few words under his muffling "We'll talk to you tomorrow". Naruto left.

She couldn't sense anyone except for Sasuke. She just stood against the wall and slowly slid down until her legs were parallel to the floor. She wiped her eyes and stared silently at the black haired boy. He stared right back, his facial expression was unreadable. She just looked at him. Finally he moved. He was not going to be patient.

He held her face and moved it around, examining all of her cuts and bruises. Then he stared at her, face still, emoting nothing. This scared her. This scared her more than Itachi had scared her, even more than Pein had scared her. Who knew Sasuke could be so terrifying.

His fingers left her face and then he smoothed out her hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came to her. She closed her mouth and looked down. Suddenly his head was on her shoulder. He was defeated. He had just returned from a tough battle with Zabuza, a near death experience, and he still had to come home and believe that his brother had further ruined his life.

She placed her hand on his head. "I'm sorry" she finally said.

He brought his gaze and met her eyes. He closed his eyes and smirked. "You are so much trouble." She smiled and tilted her head. There were no more words that were necessary, this silence was sweet.

**The Next Morning**

She woke up laying down next to Sasuke, neither of them had a blanket, but he was warmer than any blanket she could ask for. His eyes were swollen, and for that, she felt terrible, it was her fault. He was holding her, not in a possessive way, but like he wanted to make sure no one hurt her.

She wasn't sure what to do, but she really missed Naruto also. "Sasuke, I am going to see Naruto" she said.

His grip didn't loosen.

"Sasuke, I have to see Naruto" She tried again, whispering a little louder.

"Ugh, fine." His grip loosened only for her to shimmy out a bit, but he grabbed her again.

"Sasuke…"

"I have to go too, just give me time to dress."

He got up slowly. She had no idea, but he didn't have a shirt on?! She blushed like crazy, and Sasuke saw this and smirked. He got up, and put some clothes on, and handed her some clothes to put on in her room. She smiled, she was happy to be around them again. She was aware the Chunin exams were the next step, and she could not do anything to help them when that happened. Maybe she could attack Orochimaru before he attacked Naruto and Sasuke.

"Cmon, you're the one who wants to go." He yelled, as she was dazing off about her next plan.

She quickly ran out smiling and hugged him. He was surprised, but he didn't tense like he used to. They missed each other, and her heart panged for Naruto. She grabbed his hand and they ran out the door. She was laughing, and he was smiling. As they reached his clan sign she let go of his hand and ran even faster.

She practically tackled Naruto, laughing. He fell on the ground, but he was laughing also. Sakura even chuckled to herself. Sasuke walked up, cool and calm as always, but he was smirking. She was home.

This was her home.

"We have to train today!" Kairi said. "You have to train hard, and I'll try to keep up!"

"Yep, Kakashi Sensei said to meet him at the bells training ground."

"Ok, lets go then!" Kairi began running in the direction toward the bells training ground. For a moment the other three wondered how she knew where it was, but they gave up. She was just too full of surprises.

When they reached it, Kairi sat under a tree, and the other three began. Naruto and Sasuke sparred. Naruto kept up pretty well, but Sasuke still beat him. However, unlike before, when Naruto would get angry that Sasuke won, Naruto instead smiled and teased Sasuke "Lucky punch".

Sasuke retorted with a smirk "Nothing lucky about it, dobe."

Naruto got back up and started sparring again. Kairi was surprised, they bonded even faster than before! That was fantastic. Sakura walked up to her. "Hey Kairi, do you want to spar too? You look a bit lonely over here."

Kairi smiled and grabbed her hand. "Yeah!" They were set in starting positions. Sakura came at her, Kairi jumped up and dodged it. She didn't know but her ankle was twisted. When she landed, she found out the hard way. Sakura really needed some training, so Kairi was not going to give up. Kairi attempted to punch Sakura, but she grabbed her fist and flipped her over. '_When did Sakura get this strong?'_ Kairi thought. Kairi landed hard but swept out Sakura's feet, Sakura let go of Kairi's hand and did a back hand spring in order to catch herself. She was smiling.

This was actually really fun! Both ran at the other, this time, a weapon was in hand. Sakura threw throwing stars at Kairi. Kairi dodged and blocked, and threw a kunai straight at Sakura, she jumped and barely missed it.

"Alright enough." Kakashi yelled. "Glad to see my team up so early and training. But you didn't even wait for me."

"Cause your always late!" Naruto retorted.

"Not… always" Kakashi, rolled his eyes.

It was like watching a show. All their arguing, but it was fun. Eventually Kakashi had to stop it. "Ok, Ok, I get it. Look its almost time for the chunin exam, so we are going to be training a lot. Kairi we will need your help for sparring, and also for food."

"Yes sir!" She said happily, any way she could help, she was happy too. However there was one set back. Every time she tried to leave to get them something to eat or go to Sasuke's house because he forgot something, neither Naruto nor Sasuke would let her leave them.

It had been two days of constant training, and always being next to Naruto and Sasuke. The chunin exam was coming up within days, and she still had to deliver Itachi's letter. She had been waiting for days in order for her to make a break for it.

Kakashi finally sat his team down and began giving a lecture on the chunin exam. This hopefully was going to take a while. She decided it was her chance.

"Kakashi I am going to pick you all up lunch, BYE!" and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Sasuke and Naruto probably tried to stop her, but Kakashi's lecture was important. She ran all the way to Sasuke's house and grabbed the hidden letters. She left Sasuke's in her hiding place. The hiding place was a board she ripped off the floor and placed the letters beneath it.

She ran up the streets and was so close to the Hokage tower. Closer, and closer she got. Finally she reached it and two guards were guarding the entrance, one from the sand, the other from the leaf.

"I have urgent news for the Hokage. It needs to be delivered immediately."

"Hokage is in a meeting with the Kazekage, you will have to wait." The sand guard replied.

She sighed, these guys could kill her in an instant. I mean she was stronger than most genin, but not chunin strong. So she did the only thing she could.

"HOKAAAAGEEE! HOKAAAAGEEEEEE! I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS BUT THEY WONT LET ME IIIIINNNN! HOKAAAAGEEE!" The leaf guard covered her mouth.

"Kairi, that is enough, you will have to be patient."

The Hokage poked his head out of his tower, and sighed. He waved for her to come up and she stuck her tongue out at the sand guard. When she made it to the door, she knocked and then entered.

"I am very sorry for coming in on such short notice. Please excuse my behavior Kazekage Sama" She bowed to the Kazekage. Her manners were good at least.

He snorted. "We were just finishing. Make sure it does not happen again, or I will not be so forgiving." With that he walked out. Once the door closed she shot back up and ran over to the Hokage's desk.

"Can anyone else hear me Hokage, I need only you to hear this."

"One moment." He closed all the windows and locked the door. "This had better be important Kairi."

She took in a deep breath. "I was kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha, however he is not what you believe he is. Danzo and the elders ordered him to kill his whole clan, Itachi kept up his act and tortured me. I told him what I am telling you know, and he did not affirm it until I gave more proof. The Uchiha clan was going to take over the village, so Itachi had to kill them in order to save the village, and then continue to carry the burden and become a rogue ninja. He could not kill his younger brother. He just cared about Sasuke too much, so he made the excuse that he wanted to test his abilities, but this was not true. He made a plan to give Sasuke the Mangyeko far in the future, when Sasuke will kill Itachi. However another, far greater, enemy will arise and cause chaos among all the lands, he will tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi, and Sasuke will become his puppet. Itachi's whole plan was to keep Sasuke safe from this man, but it will turn on itself and many people will die from all of the lands. I am in the state of creating a new plan for Itachi, but I believe that it will call for him to return to the village, and confess his crimes. But you would be able to save him because you now know the truth, oh and Danzo is evil. Or rather he will become evil. He has a very disturbing power. Anywho Itachi wrote a letter to you and told me to tell you the truth and deliver it to you. I inflicted all of the harm on myself, Itachi did not hurt me after he trusted me." She took in another deep breath. She could not believe she got all of that out in one breath. "Please give me your answer as soon as possible." She bowed, and ran out after handing him the letter from Itachi.

She ran to Ichirakus and said "Hey our team wants some ramen, can I have four bowls please." She gave out the preference for the four and then handed him the money.

"I don't think you can carry all of that." She pondered that for a moment. Perhaps he was right. She pondered for a moment. When she turned into a wolf, when she was fighting Pein, she thought of the number 10 and pictured herself. It was weird and didn't make since to her, but that was what she thought of. And when she wondered how to carry all of the bowls over to Team Seven, she thought of the number 4, and of a flaming red head ninja.

She shrugged and said "I can handle it." She picked them up, stacking one bowl on the other. On her way there she almost dropped two of the bowls, so she walked slower. She decided to give the number thing a chance.

She sang to herself in a whisper and the number 4 popped into her head, along with the ninja. When she opened her eyes she had fur. She had turned into another animal? She examined herself for a moment, and she was an ape with a tail… She shrugged, and wrapped her tail around two of the bowls, and carried the other two in her hand paw things. She was a lot faster and better balanced, and her tail was surprisingly strong.

**At The Training Grounds**

"Where is she! I am staaarving!" Naruto said

"Shut up Naruto, she will get here when she gets here" Sakura said, but she was secretly starving as well. '_Hurry UP Kairi! Cha!'_ she thought.

Kakashi and Sasuke just sighed in agreement with Naruto. But they heard running coming their way and all four of them stood up in anticipation. "she is finally here!" Naruto yelled.

But suddenly an ape came running at them, smiling? The ape was carrying four bowls of Ichiraku ramen and was running straight for them. "Oh great, now she has been kidnapped by a monkey" Naruto sighed and was frustrated. So he went running for the ape. The ape set the bowls down and smiled. Naruto punched it, and the ape went flying.

"OW NARUTO! That really hurt, why did you do that?" Suddenly the ape transformed back into Kairi. She rubbed her cheek.

"What the-?" Sasuke said in bewilderment.

"I found out its one of my jutsu's, but I don't fully get how to use it yet." Naruto was confused and surprised. He walked over and poked Kairi's cheek. She laughed. "It's me I swear!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances, and Sakura spoke up. "That was so cool! I don't remember hearing about a ninja who could transform into certain animals. I imagine you can probably do more than an ape too!" Sakura smiled at Kairi proudly, and Kairi smiled right back. Her and Sakura had bonded a bit in the past few days.

They all ate together, laughing and smiling. After half an hour they were full and tired, Kakashi had gone away by now.

But all of the fun was cut short when suddenly Kairi heard a snicker behind her.

"These are the losers we are facing during the exam? This will be easy then" said a boy with short spiky hair, a music note was on his headband. One of two of ninja. Kairi turned around, but Naruto was already up in his face. Sasuke ignored the comment. It was one of the sound ninja. Crap, Orochimaru was already here.

"You wanna say that again?!" Naruto yelled in his face.

"All talk and no walk I imagine" the girl retorted. "You look so weak, how could you even qualify to be in the exam?"

Sasuke sat up by this time "How about we settle this during the exam. Now shut up your annoying me."

The girl with long black hair smiled at Sasuke an evil smile. "Sasuke Uchiha I am guessing. Oh I can't wait to take you on in the forest." It suddenly dawned on Kairi, they were the group that would hurt Sakura so badly, and they would try to kill Sasuke. They were a danger to her family. She shot up, pushed Naruto out of the way and stared at the boy and the girl.

Her glare was one she had never given before, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all stared in utter confusion and surprise.

"Look, you had better back up if you don't want to die." The girl laughed at Kairi's statement. Kairi grabbed the collar of her shirt and brought her closer.

"Uh uh uh" the black haired girl said calmly "No fighting between competitors before the exam."

Kairi smirked at her. Suddenly out of nowhere Kairi punched the girl square in the face, hard. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Kairi, Naruto held her back, and Sakura stayed down in awe. None of them saw that coming.

"What the hell!?" the boy yelled.

"I'm not in the exam." Kairi smiled, it was between an evil smirk, and a proud smile. "That was nothing compared to what is going to happen to you three" She shook off Sasuke and grabbed the boy and whispered in his ear "Tell Orochimaru he had better watch his back. From Kairi Doragon. Friend of Itachi."

The boy tensed, no one heard what she had said other than him. She was in a state she had never been, but Kairi hated these two with a passion, not to mention they could get her to Orochimaru.

"Good to hear your not in the exam" The girl grabbed Kairi and held her arms back. The boy looked terrified, but then that fear turned to fury and he brought up his arms and pointed them at Kairi.

Kairi hadn't stopped smiling. She just said "I dare you"

Kakashi appeared in between Kairi and the boy. The girl immediately let go of her, and the boy dropped his arms.

"Lets just go" she said. "We'll finish this in the forest!" she yelled, looking at Sasuke. But she didn't leave without smiling evily at Kairi. Kairi smiled right back and even winked a bit. The sound girl turned around and walked away with the boy. A third one joined them and they left.

The Chunin exam was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Chunin Exam Begins!

As they walked home, Naruto and Sasuke just stared at Kairi in utter awe. Why did she go crazy like that, people threaten them all the time, but she had never reacted in such a terrible manor.

Finally Sasuke broke the silence "Kairi what the hell was that?"

She didn't speak, she just hung her head.

Naruto stepped in front of her. "Look, if something's bothering you, me and Sasuke are gonna figure it out" that was probably the real reason Sasuke was actually letting Naruto come over. She looked into his blue eyes, and sighed. They were both going to be hurt really soon. She turned around and looked at the village, it was about to change. Orochimaru was going to ruin everything good in this place, sure it would be built again, but it would never be the same. The Chunin exam started everything.

"I… I need to see the Hokage. Do ya'll want to come with me?" She asked them, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

So they turned around and she started walking ahead. She felt awful for the way she reacted to the sound ninja, but everything about them just pissed her off. The way they knew he was an evil man, bent on destroying this village, and they still served him. She wasn't sure why she told Orochimaru that she was a friend of Itachi Uchiha, but if they ever told Sasuke that, she would die.

She walked ahead, not sure if they were behind her still or not. But she was almost to the Hokage's anyway.

"Oy!" she heard. She turned around, and Naruto and Sasuke were gone. She frowned, the night was not turning out so well. She sighed and started to turn back around and ran straight into the both of them.

Sasuke had his arms folded, so did Naruto. Sasuke was looking straight at her, but it was a happy look even though he was not smiling. Naruto had a purposeful frown. "What is with the long face? Huh? C'mon, after we see the Hokage, lets go eat some barbeque!" Kairi loved barbeque.

"I didn't bring my money" Kairi replied.

"I am paying" Sasuke said. She smiled and both of them grabbed one of her hands. It felt a lot better than earlier in the day. The sound ninja really had her head spinning and dark thoughts bothering her. Why affect the now, just because the future may be a little difficult. They made it up, and she told them she had to enter by herself. Naruto tried to object, but she told him it was important. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Hello Hokage", she walked in smiling, as soon as she closed the door behind her she started to whisper, no doubt Naruto and Sasuke would try to listen. "Did you read the letter"

The Hokage chuckled "Did you?" She shook her head, she felt that would be prying. "Well it seems what you told me is true, he gave me something to prove it. After the chunin exams, I will come up with a plan on how to deal with Danzo. Also Kairi, it seems Itachi does trust you a lot, he asked me to ask you to take care of his brother while he is gone." She smiled and bowed.

"Did you come to a decision, as to whether I can tell Sasuke yet?" Hokage looked at her, his face turned serious.

"Yes, but only after the chunin exam is finished, do you understand? He cannot have any distractions, and this would only confuse him further"

"Don't you think it would make him happy though" her volume had changed, she was louder but not considerably "he may even fight better knowing that it is false!"

"He will need time to process the information, and during the exam is not the time. This exam is very dangerous Kairi, students die." Her eyes became huge, but she knew he was right. This is why he is the Hokage. Perhaps he had also thought of this from every angle, and this was the safest way, and most efficient. He continued "This exam will begin tomorrow, make sure they get a good rest. Also, make sure that Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura are all on good terms with one another if you wish for them to do well. I worry for Naruto but-"

"Naruto is strong" Kairi stopped him. He sighed, and just smiled. She obviously cared for him, that much Hokage could tell for sure. Suddenly the door fell open, and Naruto fell on top of Sasuke.

"You dobe! Get off" Sasuke yelled.

"You shouldn't have tripped me then, teme!" Naruto retorted to Sasuke.

Kairi laughed and then helped them up. She couldn't stop laughing, they made her day. Hokage held his head in his hand and shook it. These genin were always so tiresome, but he was smiling none-the-less. "Clearly, their patience has run out. Head my warning Kairi." Kairi nodded and they left.

They had a great time at the barbeque, they even saw Ino-Shika- Cho. Choji was pigging out, and Ino was yelling at him. She remembered how great these three really are, and how much they grow after the chunin exam. They enjoyed their time together and headed back to Sasuke's house. Kairi stopped.

"C'mon Kairi, we gotta get some sleep" Sasuke said, hands in his pockets.

"You think, maybe, we should invite Sakura over. She can sleep with me, I mean you are a team after all, and slept together on the missions, it wouldn't be any big deal." Sasuke gave a look like _'Hell no'_. She sighed and shrugged. She had tried.

About five minutes afterward Sasuke sighed. "Ugh, fine, just quit making that face for crying out loud!" She wasn't even aware that she was making a face. She smiled and hugged Sasuke and told them to wait there. She would be right back!

She went to Sakura's house and knocked on her door. No one was there. So she ran to Ino's flower shop. Still no Sakura. She decided to try the training grounds. Sure enough, there she was practicing all of her moves. Clearly she had been there for a while, she was sweaty and looked fierce. Perhaps Kairi should not disturb her. She ran back to Sasuke and Naruto, and told them she was busy.

They had a fun time, Naruto yelled a lot, Sasuke and him argued, even sparred for fun at some point, and then Kairi had to convince them to sleep for the exam. Sasuke didn't like being told what to do so he waved her off, and then went to his room. Naruto slept in another guest bedroom. Kairi decided she should sleep as well.

**The Next Day**

Kairi woke up, more sleepy than usual. She walked out to wake up Naruto and Sasuke, when she realized it was already light outside. '_Oh no!'_ she thought. She ran into Sasuke's room, and he was gone. She ran into Naruto's room as well, and he was also gone. Now instead of being worried, she was frustrated, she really had wanted to make them a good breakfast before they left.

She pulled on some clothes really fast and ran out the door. She made it to the starting place just in time to wish the three good luck. She even asked to walk in with them, and they allowed it. She no longer cared that they did not wake her up, she just wanted them to do well. She knew they would pass the first exam thanks to Naruto's big mouth, and Sakura's smarts. She walked with them and analyzed all the competition.

Suddenly she spotted Kabuto, it took all of her sheer will not to attack him right there. However, he would help Sasuke and Naruto find their last scroll, after Orochimaru would burn the first one. She moved her eyes around… she found the three sound ninja. They were glaring at her, she just smiled back. She moved away from the three others, didn't look to see their facial expressions. She hoped that the sound wouldn't realize her relationship with Sasuke and Naruto.

She continued to walk around taking a look at all of the competitors. She remembered there skills, felt bad for the ones who would die, or fail. She looked and saw all of the leaf ninja, pretty close to each other, even though they were not necessarily fans of one another… yet.

Suddenly, her heart hurt, she found she was staring at a different group from the sand. She did not recognize the other two, but the girl she did. She wore a rope tied around her waist, and a white cloak beneath it. It was no doubt Orochimaru. She shivered. He was staring right at Sasuke. Luckily Sasuke hadn't noticed. But she saw the boy from the sound villiage walk over to orochimaru.

She accidentally dropped one of her books, she picked it up and stood back up. He was staring at her now. Now smiling, the worst smile, she hated it. He even, for good measure, licked his lips a bit. All her books dropped again, but she didn't do anything to pick them up. She was frozen, like a mouse in front of its predator. He slinked his way over to her. She instinctively walked the other way. She didn't know where she was going, but she ended up in the girls restroom. She threw up a little, he was far scarier in person then he was from above. Someone else came in and put their hand on her shoulder. She shivered from the cold touch, she turned around and tore the unwelcomed hand off of her.

Orochimaru just smiled. "Hello, my name is Kon."

"No its not" Kairi replied shakily. She wished she didn't sound like such a coward.

"I am well aware of that, this bodies' name is Kon. I think you know my real name however, which is troublesome, wouldn't you agree?" The girls face continued to smile at her. She felt bad for Kon, her body was taken over by such an terrible snake.

Kairi had a sharp intake of air, but she willed her legs up. She stood up in Orochimaru's face. "I. Don't. Like. You… Kon." Kairi was glaring at Orochimaru.

"So, it seems you know more than I would like you to. However, for some reason I like you, you aren't as scared as most. So I won't kill you. But what should I do, I wonder?" Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent, even with the words "kill" and "like" coming from orochimaru's soul.

"If I were you, I would drop out of the exam, and leave before you are blindsided by your own plan." The number two popped into her head, along with the picture of ninja girl from another village.

Orochimaru giggled, the creepiest giggle Kairi had ever heard. It sent shivers down her spine, but she held strong.

"Oh I think I know how to deal with you" Suddenly Kairi's head was being pulled to the side. Her eyes became huge but it was too late. Orochimaru bit her on her neck. Kairi collapsed, everything was turning red. It took everything inside of her not to scream. Orochimaru left the room and somebody else came in. They grabbed her and they left through the window.

She couldn't hold it in any longer "AHHHHHHHHHHH" she began to writhe in pain. The person holding her put their hands over her mouth, and the world began to swirl around her. She was getting a curse mark, a bloody freakin curse mark. She continued to scream, but was muffled by the person. The last thing she saw was glasses and white hair. She rasped out "Kabuto". He snickered in response.

She was on ground, it was wet and kind of hurt. She must have been in the woods, but she had no clue how far. Time was no longer a thing to her. She screamed and screamed and shook. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. After a while, she almost thought of killing herself. However when she thought of this, Naruto and Sasuke popped into her head, she had to stay alive for them.

She decided to beg for the curse mark to do its worst, surprisingly, it did. It hurt far more, and almost killed her a few times, but she held strong. '_Breathe, breathe, just focus on breathing!'_ It began to rain, thank god, she was burning.

After what seemed like forever, the pain subsided. She opened her eyes, and she could see again. The sun was still out, so maybe they hadn't come out of their exam yet. It wasn't supposed to start for another four hours when she left, and it would take a long time to take an exam of that level. She tried to get up, but she fell over in pain again. The mark was really taking a toll on her.

She stood up and took small steps. She did not have a clue where to go. She turned on her gold eye Jutsu and saw them just leaving the exam station, Naruto cheering and Sasuke looking pretty happy.

She still had some time, she could just go to Sasuke's house and say she was feeling a little ill. She continued and look at the two, they looked around and clearly asked Kakashi, he shrugged his shoulders. They stayed calm thank goodness, and they decided to go out for celebratory ramen. She wondered if she…

Suddenly she saw the exact path she needed to take from her to them. A very nice plus of this jutsu. She let go of her third eye jutsu and began to run. She needed to be Ok so that they were not distracted for the second exam. Her shoulder burned, like hell.

As she was running, she thought of the number 5, and a samurai. She trusted her instinct and sang to herself. Suddenly she had hooves and was running at an incredible speed. She looked down and saw the legs of a horse, she was a horse. This was perfect. As she ran, she looked at the tip of her nose, and it wasn't a horses nose at all. She stopped and used the third eye jutsu to look at herself. She had a horses body, but a horned head. Wait… this looked a bit like the five tailed beast, just a smaller version.

She switched it off and continued galloping toward the village. She understood the numbers now. They must have represented the tailed beast, and the holder of the tailed beast. But the number ten? She did not look like the juubi at all when she saw herself and the number. And all of her transformations so far only had one tail. She would have to do a bit more digging when she could think clearer, she knew for sure she held no beast inside of her.

She came close to the gates and transformed back to her old self, but she continued to run. She waved past the gate guards, they never ever see her leave, but always come back in. She laughed at their confused looks, but she made it to Ichirakus. Her shoulder was throbbing, but she asked for it, taunting Orochimaru's power.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, how did it go?"

"Great, we of course passed" said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes, since he almost blew it for them.

She ordered a bowl for herself and sat down with the group. Sasuke put a hand to her forehead and then sighed.

"Your burning up again, and your sweating, what were you doing?"

"I was just running a bit, training, no big deal. I am just a bit tired, that's all" This of course was a lie, but they did not have time to worry about her. Kakashi gave her a suspecting look, but he continued to eat his ramen.

"Hey Kakashi, what is the plan for tomorrow?" Kairi asked.

"The second exam begins, and there is nothing more to say to these three except be wise, fast, and strong. Never underestimate the others. People die during this part of the exam, and the next."

Kairi nodded her head. Her curse mark started to spread a little and she yelped a bit. She instinctively clamped her hand down on her shoulder. It hurt like crazy, but no way, no how, was she going to put them in danger.

After a moment she smiled "soup was too hot, my bad". Then she went back to eating, they didn't look like they believed her, but they didn't question it.

Tomorrow was the day, she was no longer helpful to her family, and she would have to pray that things went according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay Yay Yay! I Got a review! Thankyou soo much to Kyuubi Naruto1379 for reviewing my story! Hope to hear what you think soon :) **

**I will try to upload as soon as possible :) Buuut, I am a busy body all day and these take FOREVER to write, lol :) I'll try to upload a few tonight so I can satisfy the awesome peoples who have read this far!**

**I do not own any part of the wonderful Manga called Naruto... buuut  
**

**I OWN THIS! (Just not all of the Naruto parts... sigh...)  
**

**Enjoi!~  
**

Chapter Nine: Helpless Devotion

After they left the ramen shop, Kairi had to continue to keep up her act. It was difficult but she held fast. Eventually the pain became too much to bear and she let out a squeal of pain.

Sasuke stood in front of her. "What is wrong? How did you hurt yourself training?"

"I just was being reckless, Ok? I fell over a few times from exhaustion and hurt a few places, but I am fine I swear." She smiled at him, looking overly happy for her state.

"your lying" he said. He cocked his head sideways and smirked, like an "I've got you now" smile. She stuck her tongue out and ran ahead, being sure to not let any more painful noises escape from her.

Later that night, she continued to avoid the topic and eventually won out for him to sleep. He fought a little more than usual, but he was smart when it came to being a ninja. Rest was key to success.

After she knew he was asleep, she collapsed. The burning was killing her. She ran into the kitchen and put ice on it. Nothing was working, she was exhausted but she wouldn't get any sleep due to the discomfort. She laid down on the cold floor, shaking in pain from the mark, praying that it would stop soon.

**The Next Day**

She never quite fell asleep, her body shut down, but she remained alert of her surroundings. It was like she couldn't control anything that was happening, but she could see it all. She eventually gained control near the morning and decided to make Sasuke a BIG breakfast. She did it too. She made rice, eggs, bacon, potatoes, etc. She was going to have him ready for that exam. Ready for Orochimaru. Ready for the three sound ninja that were going to try to cause harm to him and Sakura. Any way that she could help, she was going to.

They walked down together and met up with team 7. Kakashi was on time for once. And together they all came to the starting place for the second exam. When her and Kakashi had to leave, so all the genin could get ready, she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Would they really have the same success they had last time. She was already changing things. She looked at them with a very apologetic look, but it also had some pride.

Finally Sasuke couldn't stand it, even though no words were spoken, he could feel exactly what she couldn't say. "Be careful, and win". A far simpler statement but it was the gist of what she was trying to get across. He grabbed her and pulled her close into a close hug. Closer than he ever had. He held onto her and squeezed her tight. She felt his every breath and sighed.

After a moment he let her go, just so Naruto could sweep her up into an air hug. Her arms were locked down by his and she couldn't feel the ground but she was laughing, Naruto was such a goof. He squeezed her tight and said "We'll win, believe it". After he set her down, she grabbed both of their hands and squeezed.

"Good luck!" She smiled and turned to go the other way.

She was about to catch up to Kakashi when a familiar presence came up behind her. It made her whole body ache and she did not want to turn around.

"Curious, my gifts usually take more time to set it. How is it, you, are walking and talking like nothing happened." She didn't turn around, so he traveled to the front of her and looked her straight in the eye. He was still smiling that evil smile, and continued. "I gave it to you yesterday? Are you not in pain? Can you… feel pain?"

Suddenly it felt like someone had stabbed her, right in the mark. She tried not to scream in pain, but a little escaped. She started to fall, but Orochimaru caught her and whispered into her ear. "Happy to see you reveling in my pain finally. Clearly I haven't punished you enough yet, to make sure you keep your mouth shut. However, you seem smart enough to get the idea so far. Don't worry, more of my… gifts, are going to be coming your way."

Kairi responded "Don't you dare do anything to him. Remember, I know your whole plan, and I have never really taken a hint well." She smiled, but painfully. Orochimaru cocked his head a little, in a bit of confusion.

Asuma stepped in, he spoke to Kairi "I don't remember you entering this competition."

"I am not in the competition, sorry." Kairi responded, still bending over. She slowly rose up to look at him.

"You are in the exam though" he said referring to the Kon impersonator. "You should be with the rest of your group." Orochimaru just smiled, licked his lips, and walked away. Holy crap he was terrifying.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, she didn't do anything it was just… cramps" that was the best lie she could come up with…?

Asuma looked down a bit in embarrassment, understanding what she was referring to, and said "Oh well uh, maybe you should go back to Kakashi and let him know." She nodded her head and made her way toward Kakashi.

"So what do we do for five days while they take the exam." Kairi asked Kakashi.

"I was planning on reading my books, and making plans their upcoming training" He broke for a sigh "but I suppose I can train you one on one now." She smiled, because she really wanted to train. However, she needed to gain control over the mark. She came up with an accord.

"How about, you read for two days and I will read a few scrolls, some self practice, and then the two days after that we can train. The last day we can use to set up a celebration for their success." She smiled, and hoped he would agree.

He did. He simply nodded his head. "We will meet on the training grounds at 8:00 am sharp in two days." He began to walk away.

"Be on time!" she yelled. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was probably smirking at the comment.

**Day 1**

She woke up, in severe pain, but it had subsided since she got it from Orochimaru. She laid down and covered herself in the sheets. Kairi used the third eye jutsu to check up on her team.

They were running still. Naruto was being obnoxious, Sakura was planning, and Sasuke was just thinking quietly to himself. She continued to monitor them throughout the day, periodically turning it off to make food, or read a scroll. Eventually, the real test had begun.

Naruto and Sasuke found a team that was weak enough, and they took the earth scroll. They already had the heaven scroll. They were excited and began immediately making their way toward the center. Kairi was excited and began cheering. '_Maybe it would end differently'_ she thought to herself.

After a few moments of running and celebrating, Kon appeared in front of them. '_Oh crap'_ Kairi thought. She had completely forgotten about Kon burning the earth scroll and biting Sasuke. They fought and fought. Sasuke was taking the lead, but eventually he was hurt. A giant snake appeared, and was about to strike Sasuke, to kill Sasuke. Sasuke froze, he was so afraid that he couldn't move his legs. "MOVE!" Kairi tried, but it was a cry on deaf ears, there was no way he could hear her.

Sasuke was going to die.

Right as the giant snake, the size of a tower, was about to bite him, Naruto appeared. Naruto stopped the snake dead in its tracks and looked at Sasuke, smirking "Are ya scared, fraidy cat?". This was something Sasuke had once said to Naruto, when Naruto was frozen by fear and Sasuke saved his butt. The snake, however, was a far bigger and tougher enemy. Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's bravery, eventually, he got his head back in the game.

They went toe to toe with Orochimaru. Clearly Orochimaru was just toying with them, but the three were fighting with all they had. After a while, Naruto was down, and Sasuke was fighting alone. This was when Orochimaru told Sasuke the disturbing twisted words. Sakura was still up waiting for another chance to strike. Suddenly Orochimaru's head stretched all the way over, like a snake, to Sasuke and bit him on the neck.

Sasuke screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, Sakura was there to catch him. "What do you want?!" Sakura yelled, after Orochimaru had burned the scroll, clearly not there to be in the exam.

"Perhaps you may want to ask a young red headed girl with blue eyes. Know this, that boy will come to me in search for power." And with that, Orochimaru dissapeared. Sakura had to take care of Sasuke and Naruto. Kairi feared the last words Orochimaru had left. But Sakura was at a total disadvantage.

Kairi watched, staying awake with Sakura all night as she had to fend off the creatures in order to care for Naruto and Sasuke.

**Day Two**

Sakura did a nice job caring for them. Naruto was knocked out and had not surfaced awake yet. The sun had been shining for a good two hours. Sasuke was in severe pain and just shook and groaned in pain as Sakura cared for him.

The three sound ninja appeared. "Good to see you, we've been looking for quite some time." The loud mouth boy said.

The three fought Sakura, and Sakura fought long and hard. She was almost killed when Lee came busting in and started fighting along with her. Lee and Sakura were a great pair, but the female sound ninja grabbed Sakura by the hair and put a kunai to her throat. Sakura tried to fight.

"Alright, go for Sasuke now, she won't be stupid enough to do anything" the female sound ninja said to one of the others. Lee was down on the ground exhausted and he couldn't fight anymore. He just wished he could save Sakura, but Lee could not move.

It seemed hopeless. But Sakura took out one of her kunai and sliced off most of her hair, so the girl lost her grasp. She then spun around and knocked the sound girl off of her feet, and made sure no one got near Sasuke. She couldn't fight much longer before she had collapsed herself. She looked terrible, eyes and lips swollen, hair skewed, cuts and bruises covered her body, but she continued to stand over Naruto and Sasuke, until she could stand no more.

Eventually it went exactly as it had before. Ino Shika Cho helped. Failed, but they tried. Neji and Tenten showed up to get Lee, Neji being charismatically cruel, and yet couth at the same time. Suddenly Sasuke awoke. The mark began to spread… Kairi lost her vision.

She opened her eyes and was looking at Sasuke's floor, she couldn't breathe. She looked toward where Orochimaru had bit her, and sure enough, it was spreading. Suddenly her breathing slowed, she felt… power. However, she recognized its origin. No doubt this power was evil. She had no clue how to suppress it.

Soon the temptation to use it became almost too much to bear. Her whole body became enveloped in the marks. She grabbed a knife and stabbed herself in the hand. She said "Sasuke, I can't let this go on. Sasuke, you'll be O.K."

The mark dissipated. What scared her the most was her thoughts to kill, the thoughts to just find Danzo and destroy him immediately. To seek out Tobi, and ruin the Akatski. To kill Orochimaru and use his power against him. Murder and power were the only things she thought about.

She turned to the Third Eye Jutsu once more to check on her boys. Everything had calmed down by now, the leaf genin were all just chatting. Kabuto would show up soon. She left the jutsu and decided to train, get her mind off of everything that she had thought about, the darkness inside of her.

**Day Three**

She spent the day training with Kakashi. She was trying really hard, and actually showed some promising new jutsu.

**Day Four**

It was the last day to train. The captains were all in a meeting, so Kairi trained alone. She worked on the jutsu Kakshi had taught her, and also worked with her numbers system. She had learned yesterday that she had both water and fire as her chakra nature. This was perfect because water puts out fire, and is OK against lightning. But if used with lightning, it makes a killer combo. Also Wind nature would fan her fire and once again, make a killer combo.

Another gift no doubt, from her old home.

It was almost noon, thus almost time for them to be getting to the tower, and Kairi to see her two boys again. Her shoulder suddenly throbbed with pain. Sasuke must almost be out of chakra. That's ok though, that was what happened before.

She ran into the woods and grabbed some more medicinal herbs. These were pain killers, ones that were not even discovered for another two years, and they worked magic. So she grabbed a few and went to work making them into an ointment.

She finished with time to spare, so she dressed up nice to welcome them back. She packed some sandwiches for all of the genin and made ointment to spare. But most of it would be used on Sasuke's curse mark.

It was almost time, so she ran out to meet Kakashi at where the winning genin would be taken. Kakashi was not there, but she already knew where it was taking place, so she ran there without him.

The doors were open and she skidded in, too fast, and toppled into the wall. But she quickly jumped up, brushed herself off, and looked around.

Everyone was in there, all the genin, Kakashi, the other jonin, Hokage, Kazekage, and Kabuto. They all saw here slip up and run into the wall. She just laughed it off and ran over to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking before she came over. Sasuke had just said "Your one of the ones I want to fight the most" to Naruto. Kairi loved seeing Naruto's face light up at Sasuke's acknowledgement. She looked up at them and smiled "Congratulations, I didn't doubt you three one minute!"

Sasuke smirked, but he wasn't as lively as usual, she was not dumb enough to not know why though. She hugged Naruto, wishing that she could tell him that she loved how brave he was in front of the snake. Then she took Sasuke's hand, sneakily slipped some her other hand in the ointment, and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

He quickly, instinctively pushed her away. He stared at her, dumbfounded, and confused, because clearly she put something on his shoulder. He touched it, and reered back his hand. She walked over and whispered, "rub it in, it helps with the pain, don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Then she smiled and ran over to Kakashi.

Sasuke still didn't understand Kairi, she was a mystery to him, only Sakura fully knew about it, other than Orochimaru. But he obeyed, rubbed it in when nobody was looking, and moaned a little at the receding pain that was shooting through him.

Sakura had noticed that she hit right where the mark was, and that Sasuke was confused. She quickly became angry at Kairi, '_How are you involved with Orochimaru?'_ She recalled what Orochimaru had said about 'Perhaps you should ask a blue eyed red headed friend of yours…'

Sasuke and Sakura looked over at her, but she was talking to Kabuto. Sasuke smiled at her when no one was looking, but Kakashi walked up next to him.

The Hokage spoke "We will now begin!"

The board on the front began shuffling names. Kairi stopped talking to Kabuto, fake smiles from the both of them, and looked at the board. Kabuto had already said he quit, but he did want to see the first match. The first two names mortified Kairi.

"Sasuke and Yoroi! Please step up"

Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi walked past him.

"Don't use your sharingan."

"So you know."

"If your not careful with that mark, it could kill you."

"I know."

"That's fine, just know that if it begins to take over, I will have to stop the fight." Kakashi said like it was no big deal.

This shocked him. He had to remain in complete control. Kairi was moved to the upper level, where the contestants would watch. Whoever won this match would compete in the Finals. When she finally got up to the second level she looked around. Kabuto was by himself. She looked to the sound ninja, they were smiling, she was annoyed. As the judge spoke to Sasuke and Yoroi, she saw him. Orochimaru was standing as the three sound's master.

She glared at him, and suddenly a quick flicker and he saw her. He just smiled, that stomach churning smile. She looked down, keeping eye contact was impossible.

The fights begin.


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is a bit... meh, I do rush a bit, sorry. I had a REAL paper to write... I know... lame. **

**Anywho, I do not own any part of Naruto blah blah  
**

**Leave your constructive Criticism :) :) I love ideas and what not.  
**

**Enjoi!~  
**

Chapter 10: Gifts and Fights

Sasuke and Yoroi fought. There was a difference this time. Kairi cheered loud and clear for Sasuke "Woo go Sasuke, don't let him get you!". The fight was totally different, Sasuke destroyed Yoroi. Like DESTROYED… Even though his chakra was so depleted, he brought down Yoroi quickly. Kairi was incredibly excited when she realized that his mark never started up.

Clearly Kakashi was also satisfied. As soon as the proctor called that Sasuke won, she jumped down. "You were amazing. Just don't get a big head!" Kairi said to Sasuke.

He scoffed "Don't act like it wasn't expected" he retorted back to her. She laughed and hugged him goodbye as him and Kakashi were about to leave.

Sakura and Ino's fight was exactly the same as before. Naruto surprised everyone when he defeated Kiba, except for Kairi. As soon as he came back upstairs she tackled him in excitement. "You were so great!" she gleamed at him.

He laughed as he fell to the floor. She really tackled him, "What? You didn't think I could beat him?"

"Of course I knew, you were just brilliant doing it". He smiled at her, with his big goofy grin.

An idea popped into her head. She yelled and waved goodbye as she ran out of the stadium. She decided to get congratulatory presents for her two favorite people in the entire world.

As she ran out, she giggled to herself. She was so happy to have them both back.

**Later that Day**

Naruto and Kairi and Sakura all made it to the ramen shop for celebration. "Sakura, really, you did fantastic! You have clearly gotten stronger." Kairi said to Sakura.

"I guess…" Sakura responded. She didn't trust Kairi, especially after what Orochimaru had said.

They all laughed and enjoyed themselves. Naruto was beaming the entire time at his own success. He had one month to train, and had to use up every day of it. This made Kairi a little upset, but she really wanted them to win! It had been so long since she spent any time with them.

After they finished, Sakura waved goodbye and Naruto began walking Kairi home. It was the only home she knew of.

"Kairi, what are you gonna do for the next month?" Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh train, and maybe check on you guys a few times. Lord Hokage said that he wanted to spend some time with me, which is fine because I really like him." She smiled back. "He always knows exactly what to say, and when to say it."

"

They reached the sign to the Uchiha clan. "That's good. Yeah, I feel bad because me and Sasuke haven't really been able to see you much. In fact, we still won't see you for a while." Naruto replied. "So stay busy and train hard so you can become… hey Kairi. Are you even a ninja? I just realized that I don't know…"

"Yeah, actually I am. I don't think ill be able to wear a headband, but I am trained like one none-the-less."

"Are you strong?"

"Yep, I think so. Oh wait, I have to give you something. Promise that you won't open it until I'm out of sight. Got it?" Kairi said.

"Uh… yeah sure" He cocked his head a little to the side, but smiled at her none-the-less. Always full of suprises.

"Here" She placed something in his hand, hugged him, and then took off running for Sasuke's house.

It was a small white box with a little orange bowtie on it. He unwrapped it and opened the small box. Inside was a masculine silver ring with a small white gem stone on it. The gem stone represented wind in the village (He just didn't know it yet). His eyes opened wide. He lifted it out of the box and studied it for a bit. He saw a bit of inscription on the inside and looked at it. It read "_**I do believe in you**_."

Kairi watched Naruto walk away. She was perched on a roof in a shadow so that Naruto could not see her. She smiled to herself, hoping Naruto would enjoy it. As soon as he was out of sight, she ran and jumped onto the next building. She was sneaky when she wanted to be. As she jumped, she made her way closer to the hospital.

Suddenly, she ran unto a roof, where Gaara was standing. She tripped over her own two feet and made a loud thud. As she rubbed her head she looked up and saw his hateful eyes standing right over her.

"Woah!" she yelled and did a back sommersault. She caught herself just in time. "Oh my goodness Gaara, you scared me half to death." She laughed at her goofiness.

His face didn't change, he just continued to stare at her. "So your facing Sasuke right? Well I advise that you don't underestimate him. But then again you are strong." He still didn't respond.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke! Goodbye Gaara, it was nice talking to you, I have to go now." She smiled at him and jumped off of the building. Just as she was about to land on the ground sand wrapped around her ankle, flipped her over, and slammed her hard against the wall of the building. She gasped in pain and was levitated back up to the roof. As she was finally up, she looked at Gaara questionably, still hanging upside down by her ankle.

"What are you?" he growled at her.

She didn't answer for a moment. Then she thought "Someone who was delivered into this world alone."

His pupils dilated, his sand flipped her right side up and then dropped her unto the ground. "OW!" she yelled, but she smiled none the less. "Bye Gaara!" she said one more time, and then continued on her way to the hospital.

"Finally I made it," she breathed out. She climbed up to Sasuke's window and jumped in. Right as she landed, a kunai was at her throat and she was pinned.

"Kairi?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Kakashi Sensei!? Oh… that makes since." She responded. "Well… since you know I'm Kairi… can you let me go… like now?"

"Answer this first, how did you prove to me that you were beyond my understanding."

"I aged about two years right in front of you, within minutes" she whispered.

"Alright." He let her go. "Why are you here Kairi?" he sighed and went back to reading his book, which she clearly must have interjected on.

"I came to give Sasuke this" she held out a box. "It has a congratulatory gift in it for him. I was just going to put it on his bedside table." It was a small white box, a twin of Naruto's, but instead of an orange ribbon, it was blue.

"I also wrote Rock Lee a letter. I was hoping I would be able to get it to him as well." She blushed a little. She much preferred to do these things in secrecy.

"Kairi what do you hope to accomplish. What it your goal. What is your favorite thing, and what do you dislike?"

She cocked her head a little and pondered for a moment. "My goal is a little difficult to describe. I guess its to make the wrongs… right? I want to help make a better future. My favorite thing in the entire world? Easy: Naruto and Sasuke. Also I really treasure the kindness and courage that this village holds. I dislike judgment. I hate when people act like they know all about you when they have never been in your shoes. That is one thing I'll never understand, along with a closed mind." She just stared at Kakashi with a serious face.

"Kairi, you have a foretelling kekai genkai, yes?"

"Yep, but I will not use it for my benefit, I know what my point in the world is."

"How do I know whether to believe that? Even if you look young, appearance and jutsus could cover it up. How do I know whether or not to trust you."

Kairi was becoming flustered. She had done nothing against any of them. Then she thought of one way to prove just how much she knew, without spoiling anything. She started to tear a little at her upcoming statement, but it was unavoidable. She inhaled, "I know why your always late…" she started.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said sounding all calm and cool, so much like Sasuke.

"it's the same reason that you have sharingan in your left eye."

Kakashi's eyes grew large in shock. He sighed, looking at her with a face that she could not read. They waited a moment and she continued, "Kakashi sensei, I promise that my whole being is made to help this village and keep Naruto and Sasuke safe, I am ready to lay my life down at any moment for this village and those two. The one who knows the most about me is Lord Hokage. He knows more about me than anyone else. Kakashi sensei…" She fell to her knees and bowed down, her faced to the floor "Please you must believe me, your trust is very important to me. Please just understand. I want to help, I know I can stop Fate's awful decisions. Just you must believe me!" She stopped talking and stayed in her bowing position.

"Alright, alright." She looked up to him "I believe you, just don't do… that. I was just kidding. I trust you more than I do most people. Do you want to know something."

She sat up and looked at him "You have a strong will of fire within you" smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Kaii…ri?" a small interruption. She whipped around and remembered that she was here for Sasuke. She looked back at Kakashi, he nodded as if knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"Ill wait in the hall, knock when your done." He left.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, walking over to his bedside.

"Kairi? Why are you here?" he slowly lifted himself up in a sitting position.

"I came to give you something, but me and Kakashi got into a conversation. I'm sorry for waking you."

She looked at him, and he just stared like he was staring into space. After a moment she asked "How are you feeling?" as she sat at the foot of his bed.

"Fine, a little hot. Is it hot?"

"actually yeah" she laughed and took off her jacket. She had a gray undershirt on under her jacket.

"What happened with—"

"Naruto beat Kiba, and Sakura tied with Ino, therefore they both lost." She smiled. He didn't, he slightly nodded.

"Hey what is..." he stopped and stared at Kairi's shoulder.

"Oh did you want to know what I got you? Just don't open it while I'm around. Promise?" she stood up and set the box on his table. His eyes remained fixated on her shoulder.

She began to turn back around to face him but he grabbed her arm. She gasped "Sasuke?!". Suddenly it flooded back to her what was on her shoulder and instinctively covered it up with her hand. It didn't help the situation.

"Oh well, look at the time, I've got to go. And you have to sleep. So well... Goodbye!" She turned to jump out of the window but he would not let go of her arm! "Sasuke let go!" half yelling, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"Shut up" he growled. Looking angry he pulled her arm closer to him and pulled down the strap that was half covering her shoulder. Now he looked furious, but not necessarily at her. "When… How… What the hell?!"

He saw the cursemark. She looked shocked, unaware as to what she would say. Her mouth just hung open like an idiot. His grip was even tighter on her arm, so tight it hurt, but she didn't really notice.

He finally looked up to her face, instead of staring at the mark. She couldn't return the look, she just looked at a corner of the room, closing her mouth. He stared directly, piercingly into her eyes. After a long moment, he sighed.

"When?" he growled.

"during the exam" she whimpered, still not looking at him.

"WHEN?!" now yelling.

"Sasuke be quiet! You're going to wake up the other patients!"

"It was after the written test wasn't it? You kept acting weird… and you showed up late, that's not like you. That was when right?!" he looked pissed, and confused, and for some reason, guilty.

"You really need to rest, and I need—"

"WASN'T IT?!" again, the yelling.

"Fine YES! You happy?! He attacked before the test started. He kept looking at you with a weird look so I approached him. Somehow it happened. Now can you leave it alone?!" her ferocity now matched his.

He let go of her arm, glaring at her all the same, her returning it. They did this for what seemed like forever, until finally he put his hands around his head. He began to shake _'Why, why can't I protect her?! Why does stuff keep happening to her. Why, why am I still weak?!' _With that thought raging in his head, he started yelling, not words, just yelling in fury. He slammed his fist on his bedside table and the white box went flying along with empty glasses and other things.

Kakashi ran in.

"Sasuke please!" Kairi tried, her hands in fists against her chest. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart at the sight of this. Sasuke didn't stop. Right as Kakashi was going to intervene, Kairi grabbed his face with both hands and screamed loudly "ENOUGH!".

He stopped, dumbfounded. She started to cry "Please, please don't do that. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I hate hurting you. Don't let me distract you. You NEED…" she took a breathe and looked up to his face, fierce eyes. "You need to get stronger. You have a goal right. Well remember that! Stop worrying! I'm clearly fine. You have to start training tomorrow for the chunin finals so get it together if you want to be one!"

He stared at her, her hands slowly leaving his face. She turned around, and walked by Kakashi and touched the doorknob. "Kakashi, push him to his limit, and then beyond it. I'm sorry Sasuke." She just faced the door away from both of them. "I'll be routing for you in one month, you better win against Gaara." She opened the door and walked out, walking towards Lee's room.

After she left, Kakashi made his way to his book. Once the door clicked shut, he said "so how did it go?"

Sasuke shot him a cruel glance. He breathed out a sigh "Did you know?"

"So that's what its about. Hm, thought so."

"So you did know?"

"About her cursemark? Yes. Lord Hokage told me this morning."

"hn" Sasuke's usual response.

"Oh go to sleep. Your training is going to be very difficult starting tomorrow. Oh and here, perhaps this will ease you a bit."

Sasuke caught the white box in his hand with the small blue ribbon around it. He stared at it for a moment, grumbling to himself, but in the end opening it. It was a silver ring, the brother to Naruto's, with a mixed gem. One half was red, the other was blue. This represented fire and lightening.

He chuckled and smirked 'she's going to be the death of me.' He thought, but he examined it for a moment and saw writing on the inside. It read "I'll never leave your side." When Sasuke looked up Kakashi was gone. Sasuke shrugged, put the ring on, groaned a little, but laid down to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**OH HOW SHORT?! WAHHHT?! **

**Well, oh well :) It sets up an important part of the story.**

**I do not known any part of Naruto... in case you weren't aware :) **

**Enjoi!~**

Chapter 11: Strong Bond

10 Days After Month of Training Begins!

Kairi ran in, a new outfit on, clearly made for fighting. She knocked three times and opened the door without an answer.

"Goodmorning" she said smiling big.

"Good morning Kairi. How is the mark?"

"Great now, the seal really helps! And now I don't have to hold back when we train!"

"So I assume you worked on the jutsu."

"Yep. I've almost got it! It's not quite as powerful as yours, but it's almost there!" She smiled huge. Hokage smiled back. "Can we start training soon?" so eager.

"Well I'll need you to do a few things for me so we can start sooner. That is your mission. I still have things that need to be done."

"You got it! You aren't the Hokage for nothing. So count on me!"

He laughed a hearty laugh. "Glad to hear it. Here, deliver these, and come back to me when your done". He handed her a pile of scroll letters and new academy supplies. She took off running.

Thanks to the last nine days, Kairi had met a lot of shinobi and knew the village really well. She made her way to the academy.

Knocking on the academy door, and making her way to a specific familiar classroom. She slid open the classroom door.

"KAIRI!" young children yelled. She smiled and waved to them.

"Hey guys! Goodmorning Iruka Sensei. I have the supplies you requested."

"Thankyou Kairi, that was fast." Kairi and Iruka quickly became friends and she spent a lot of time helping him and other shinobi with odd jobs around the village.

"Kairi Kairi! Were learning about clones today! Can you do that?!" and boy named Konohamaru said.

"Yes, I can. But its really difficult to learn so you'll have to train hard!" Kairi responded as she began to put some of the supplies away.

"I was just telling them that there are different types of clones. Elemental clones are the most common and very efficient. Kairi, why don't you demonstrate for a moment."

"Happily!" she said, she quickly did her hand signs and created three water clones. "See."

"woah…" some of the students replied. She laughed at their cuteness.

Iruka elaborated, teaching of course "Clones are very useful for deception. Kairi could hide, and send one of her clones out to pose as herself and gain information. Also clones can be used for defense if its an elemental, which Kairi's is. She has the ability to fight with her clones, which is rare. Kairi demonstrate."

"Ok, will four students come up here." Four students complied "Hold up your hand" all of them did. She high fived them all. "Did you all feel it"

"YEAH!" they yelled in unison.

"Now you know that I can physically hit with all four clones!"

"Thankyou Kairi, nice demonstration." She laughed.

"Ive got to go now! Bye Iruka Sensei. Bye guys" The students waved and she was off.

She ran for a while and made it to the hospital. She ran up to the front desk and held out a letter scroll. "An urgent letter regarding patient 17E, Rock Lee, also regard patient 4DD, Suran Himano."

"Thankyou." The nurse responded.

Kairi then ran to the captive and interrogation station to Ibiki and Inoichi. "A letter from Hokage. He says its important and would like me to give him the response personally!"

"Well thankyou Kairi." Inoichi reached and the two read it. While they were reading Kairi put her hands over her eyes. Inoichi spoke after chuckling to himself. "Kairi, its in code, you couldn't read it if you tried to, don't worry about it." Ibiki chuckled as well. Kairi blushed.

As Inoichi wrote the response, Kairi started a conversation with Ibiki, "So what is one of your favorite torcher techniques? Can't be anything too scary though!" Kairi asked.

"That is something that I hope you never find out" he smiled and placed a hand on her head. She laughed and nodded in agreement. "Oh hear, were done. Hurry back to the Hokage."

"Alright! Oh but I still have two more errands! Bye!" she ran off. She made her way to the wild animal center and found Anko. "ANKO!" she said to a pretty but tough looking girl.

"Oh hey kid, guessing you've got another message for me?" she smiled that tough girl smile.

"You guessed it! Also my mark is now fully sealed, so no more need for worry!"

"Still gotta watch it, but I'm glad to hear that. Now move it to the Hokage, I got work to do kid."

Nodding and taking off for the last stop, the stadium. The stadium was still being prepped for the finals, she saw the last people she needed to deliver for. "Hayate! Hayate sensei, I have the response from the Hokage that you asked for. The guards are of upmost importance!"

"Heh, alright then" he coughed, big smoker.

She took off and ran back for the Hokage. She jumped through his window and landed on all fours right behind him. "Oh Kairi, your back so soon? Please wait outside until I am done talking with Shikaku Nara (Shikamaru's father)."

"Oh hello Shikaku San. Sorry for bursting in." She bowed and smiled and then ran through the door to wait. Once the door clicked shut, Shikaku spoke.

"You know, she may seem very innocent and kind, but why are you giving her so much trust. She easily could use all that we've done to her advantage." He said in his gravelly but intellectual voice.

"I do trust her, but every document I give her is a test, the others write back as to what she is doing. She is all that she seems, which is rather rare, and yet she is so much more. She carries an extremely heavy burden, and only truly wishes to keep this village safe. I also train her personally, so I know her skill set very well." The old man's voice was so comforting.

"It seems so. Is it necessary for her to continue to live with Uchiha, she may be becoming too attached."

"I was wondering that as well, but for the time being while he is gone she is staying in my spare room, next to Konohamaru's room. I'll continue to keep an eye on her and see where it leads."

"Right, well she seems like no big deal to me so far, so you have my information. I'll keep watch over her as well, but I do kinda like the kid. Anyways I'm off to work with Shikamaru for a while."

"Right, thankyou." Shikaku left, "Kairi you can come in now."

She opened the door and looked at the Hokage with a big smile, while she set all of the response scrolls on his desk. "Mission Success!" she did love to say it.

He laughed, "good to hear, while I read these go grab you ninja pack, we'll go train as soon as I am finished."

She giggled and ran to get her stuff.


End file.
